


X Marcus Locus

by The_Witch_Son



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Tim Drake, Depression, F/F, Found Family, I got tired of tagging everyone damnit, I laugh in the face of canon, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, Red X - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, This is a multiverse fic, Tim Drake is Red X, Tim Drake-centric, Trans Tim Drake, Young Justice - Freeform, and ppl from red robin comics, and then the academy robbed me of my oscar, bruce wayne is not perfect but he is trying ok, damn you hollywood don't you know star acting when it smacks you in the face, end game is timkon but listen we got a ways to go before we get there k, i looked canon in the eye and told it im captain now, it's the cast of young justice plus one time drake, my tru one and only pairing has always been tim drake/happiness, no beta we die like robins, obligatory tim's coffee habit scenes, please mind the ratings, there is a surprise pairing and a whole rehab process to get through, there will be sex scenes but i'll warn you in the notes before your innocent eyes are assaulted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Witch_Son/pseuds/The_Witch_Son
Summary: Tim Drake never took up Red Robin...Instead he remained nameless and took his Robin suit, dyed it black, ripped off the badge, and added an opaque mask - the half skull and red 'X' on his abdomen came later on his journey to find Bruce and bring him home. Ra's Al Ghul dubbed him Red X, and the name stuck. Now, years later, he is a 20 year old man with little else besides his mask, mission, and position as CEO at Wayne Enterprises going for him.No life to speak of. No real relationship anymore with any members of the bat clan after he brought Bruce back from the dead. Just different faces he wears for different parts he plays. A well oiled machine of productivity.Till an anomaly sends him to an alternate universe, earth-16, and he begins to relearn what being human is like with the help of Young Justice.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 150
Kudos: 481





	1. Perdita Hominum

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Liminal Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016809) by [Calamityjim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamityjim/pseuds/Calamityjim). 



> Welcome! I'm a big fan of multiverse found family Tim fics and if you want more you may as well write more.
> 
> My version of Tim is ripped from the Red Robin comics but I've definitely tweaked events as they happened there. You'll see as you read. Tim has taken the mantle of Red X instead of Red Robin, and as such is a bit more ruthless than the RR we know and love. He's thrown into the animated Young Justice series verse but I have also tweaked events there to better fit the story. Definitely tried to keep the feel of it though.

The Qurac Desert’s heat is unforgiving, the sun bleaching the very air so bright that colour lacks any luster. So why was everything so cold? The sand may as well be snow, it numbs him, and the sky’s pale, empty expanse holds nothing and no answers. 

‘ _ I am going to die here, _ ’ his mind supplies.

An unacceptable outcome. For all of Timothy Jackson Drake’s suicidal tendencies, here and now is an unacceptable time to die. He’s just cracked his case wide open. He has the proof and he needs to deliver it. There is no one else who could, no one else who knows or believes. If he dies here and now Bruce would be lost forever and Tim would be an utter failure of a vigilante. A waste of life. Of space. Of breath. A smear on the Drake name.

Unacceptable.

He tilts his head to the side. Oh... Z, Owens, Pru, they’re dead. He really was the lone person who knew. Red is pouring out of him and he doesn’t have long, he’ll end up the same if he doesn’t start to  **_move_ ** .

Laboriously flipping himself over with strength that came from something desperate in him, he crawls towards the Jeep. The sand began pulling him under as he inched closer, shifting alive and cruel, dragging him down and attempting to claim his body as a member of the desert’s crypts. One of many. 

Down and down he sinks.

-

Tim woke up feeling like he’d been hit by a dump truck that then backed up and decided to do it again out of spite. Wait, maybe it did. That sort of thing wasn’t out of the scope of possibilities in his life. 

It’d been a while since he’d last had the Qurac dream and ,despite his mind’s sadistic tendencies, he’d come to terms with what had happened a long time ago. Water under the bridge. He really didn’t know why his mind insisted now to dwell on it. Frankly, it was irritating.

He brushed off his subconsciousness’s foolishness and began inching his muscles back to life, as if booting up a computer, and noticed something off about where he was.

It wasn’t off per say for him to wake up in his bathtub, still in uniform, but it was odd that he’d done so with no injuries that he’d been patching up. There was a distinct lack of blood smeared anywhere in the tub, and no tender ache of stitches. He confirmed he was not suffering from any injuries, patting himself down, and began feeling around for the second reason he might have fallen asleep in the tub.

No gun.

Hm. So it hadn’t been one of  _ those _ nights either.

Tim yanked the shower curtains open and struggled to get up. God he ached. He slipped his mask off and tossed it onto the counter. It landed skull face down.

The next few minutes were a struggle to get the rest of his body limbered up, stretching this way and that, yawning and attempting to wake up more. The pounding in his head subsided to an annoying throb and he was able to step out of the tub impishly and make his way to the kitchen. Failing to notice anything along the way, as he’d walked this particular path a hundred times and had no reason to believe it’d differ. He was on autopilot towards a destination he knew well. Coffee, his old friend, would help set him straight this groggy morning.

-

Miss Bates was the sort of normal and sheltered person that didn't think something like a home invasion would happen to her. It seemed like a thing that happened to other people. Not her. 

But, big ‘but’, this wasn't just any home invasion. It was one from someone who looked like they leapt around Gotham’s rooftops at night. And she’d read one too many romance novels about vigilantes dropping on your fire escape injured and in need of TLC to call the cops straight away. So, when she peered into her bathroom to peak and found someone in the bathtub, she panicked and didn't call the cops, nor did she call them when she decided to go get her bat from the closet and hide in her guest room to text her friend. It was very much so a lie when she bravely walked into her kitchen, faced her intruder (and/or possible future dark angsty lover), and said…

“I’ve called the cops, and I don't really have anything worth stealing.” Except all the expensive jewelry her parents had gotten her over the years. And the emergency money in the safe. And the Birkin bag in her closet that she thought was ugly but cost a fortune so she kept it out of posterity's sake. Plus, Birkins were good financial investments…

“Shouldn't that be my line?” Tim drawled back, only noticing now that he was holding a pink mug. He didn't have any pink mugs. Nor was his coffee machine pink. Nor was his decor so… well, he barely had decor in the first place.

No, his place was sleek marble, a pristine white and grey that his maid service cleaned every Sunday. He pretended he was just going for that modern minimalist look, but the truth of it was that it was just incredibly easy to maintain. He suspects that the maid service he hired took pity on the place and added a zebra striped vase to his counter on account of him never going out and getting one. But he has, to date, no proof of this; the crime scene too clean to leave any.

This homey, pink and yellow kitchen with potted plants tastefully placed just so was someone else’s apartment. And with dawning horror Tim realized that he was some creep who had broken into it. Literally the type of guy he dressed in black every night to fight. Oh the universe and its cruel irony.

Standing in front of the poor Miss Bates was a man in a black, rough looking suit, long cape shredded at the ends and a red ‘X’ on the left side of his upper abdomen. That, his greasy face, mucked up hair, and confused scowl certainly didn't paint a very do-gooder vigilante type to her. And she definitely wasn't going to take any chances on a cape who wasn't even hot. Or tall.

“Look dude, I don't know who the fuck you are, but if you take one more sip of  _ my _ coffee out of  _ my _ favorite mug, I’m gonna start swinging this thing!” She raised her bat higher.

“Do I need to scream?! I’ll scream my fucking head off, you don't even know!” she threatened.

“Oh shit.” Tim put the mug down and rubbed his eyes. How the hell had he managed to get into the wrong apartment last night? His mind supplied nothing but a dull throb where memories should be. Entirely unhelpful. 

Alright, Phase ‘Damage Control’ it was then.

“Look, Miss? I’m sorry, I must have hit my head, wrong apartment. My mistake. I’ll get out.” Tim spoke clearly and held his hands up placatingly, beginning to side step out of there but obviously waiting for her to get out of the way since she was blocking the kitchen’s exit. 

She could see his face. This was the most concerning of the factors at play here, but maybe he looked dissheveled enough that it wouldn’t matter if she saw his clean cut appearance on the cover of the Gotham Gazette. She certainly didn’t seem to have any recognition of him now.

They did this dance for a minute where Tim inched sideways and she inched around him and back, him looking imploring and awkward and her looking pissed and scared. He finally had his back towards the fire escape and made to rush out of it but had to stop himself mid-leap.

“Uhhhm.” He turned around, hunched and grimacing.

“Get! Out! Git!” Miss Bates gestured with her bat, like she was shoo-ing a raccoon.

“My mask… in your bathroom. Ikindaneedit.” He pointed towards her bedroom.

“Oh for fuck’s sake. What kind of caped crusader doesn't have his shit together like this.” She slumped, exasperated.

“Sorry sorry sorry sorry, ‘scuse me, sorry,” Tim mumbled as he hurried to retrieve his mask. How dare she say entirely true things about him, the indignation. If mother could see him now...

After waiting a very generous of her thankyouverymuch minute, an irritated Miss Bates stomped in after him. 

“What the fuck is taking so damn lo — ” There was no one there, no trace of the dark lurker. She looked around, confused, till she noticed her bedroom window open.

-

As it turns out, Tim had not, in fact, broken into the wrong apartment building and fallen asleep in the wrong tub like some kind of drunken fuckup who dressed edgy.

Which was a relief. 

Now that adrenaline had done what coffee was supposed to, he’d been able to gather his surroundings on the relative safety of the rooftop. And as far as he could tell he was well and thoroughly boned.

This apartment building was the same one he lived in, but he owned the entire thing, and the building had been heavily renovated to suit his need for a headquarters two years ago. This building was in that same exact location and very different. Very  _ normal _ , as far as apartment buildings went. And as far as he remembered from last night, he had entered the code to get in, so he’d still been in his own universe at the time. 

Strangely, after entering his headquarters he was drawing a blank. A quick baseline test confirmed he had no concussion (only a headache) and certainly there was no outer physical trauma to explain the gap in his memory. It was a small gap, but it infuriatingly held all the answers to his particular conundrum.

Ok, so he was stuck in an alternate universe and he needed to figure out how to get back. Too bad there was no ‘I was fighting so-and-so big baddie and they yeeted me to an alternate universe’ answer. The remedy would be as simple as tracking their counterpart here in  _ this _ universe.

So the trail was cold.

Just another day in the life right? Speaking of which, he needed to find out what day it was and a whole other assortment of information in order to even begin conceptualizing a game plan. And without his headquarters there was only one other place he knew of to get what he needed...


	2. Odium Fratrum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update took forever ugh, but there were mechanics of the plot here in the beginning that were difficult to decide upon, and I think going forward everyone is going to be pretty happy with what I've come up with. Chapter 3 will come much quicker now that I know how I want Tim to meet the bats in an organic way and what to do about Jason and Damian.
> 
> Also as a side note, I envision Tim as looking like the pic of Tim I have in my Icon. He's more slender than traditionally depicted in the comics and more angular. He's also of mixed chinese decent and so has the pale skin and dark straight hair and angled eyes to match. Chinese people are also largely of the slender build variety too so I feel like it fits.

The moment Tim’s heart finally shattered and the reason he avoids the cave as though it were the pits of hell itself are composed of the same event. Everyone assumes it must be the bitter cold war between Bruce and him, which began after Bruce caught Tim contemplating killing Jack Harkness. His father’s killer. Tim was judged harshly for that night, despite never actually doing much to the man. And things seemingly steadily escalated from there. 

Bruce assumes it’s why he’s all but lost his third Robin. It’s what he broods about some nights and desperately makes excuses for over a bottle of brandy. 

Dick, deep down in his heart where he keeps his fears and regrets locked away, knows the real reason. Even if he lives in denial of it. He lives in denial of it because he has no idea how to fix it, and every time he thinks of it he just becomes angry enough to throw things. He becomes that angry boy he used to be so long ago.

The moment seemed so mundane, just a late night, or early morning if you went by the hour. Tim’s bike rolled into the cave and Dick, immersed in typing his report, didn’t look up. There was a time when Dick would have perked up and greeted Tim, but this Dick was older and more serious, more weary with responsibility. Perhaps if it were Damian he’d look up, but not for Tim. Tim presumed this was because he was unloved. An unfortunate misunderstanding. 

This was the new norm, all routine, and Tim didn’t think anything of it anymore. Had grown accepting of it and cut out the piece of him that craved Dick’s attention like a little boy. A little brother.

That’s what he did with things that no longer served him these days, he cut them out. Had become quite vicious with it too.

Dick noticed Tim’s presence some time later, when Tim was performing his equipment maintenance on the workbench diligently. He paused for a moment and watched the back of his head as he worked. Tim used to hum when he worked on equipment, didn’t used to have that hard line of tension in his shoulders, used to smile more too. Dick searched for something to say, it took him a moment longer than he liked. When had talking to Tim become so hard? Talking to Tim used to be the easiest thing in the entire world.

“Hey Timmy!” Dick cringed at the obnoxiously fake lightness in his voice.

Tim’s only response was to turn to look at him over his shoulder and nod, before getting right back to work. Not a word, not even a grunt or ‘hm’.

That didn’t sit well with Dick. Was he angry with him? No, it was just that Tim these days had grown into a silence that rivaled Black Bat’s, he didn’t make unnecessary noise and moved with deliberation. He didn’t make sniffles or yawns or cute little choked giggles at his jokes anymore. He’d thought it was just part of a grimdark phase he was going through, but this phase was going on years now.

“Hey did you hear? I guess you wouldn’t have since it just happened today… Dami joined the Titans!” Dick couldn’t keep the pride out of his voice, it’d been his own idea. If anyone could help expand Damian’s social skills, which desperately needed work, it was a group of super powered friends who could give as hard as they get. Maybe it’d teach Damian some much needed humility too. He loved that boy like his own son, but damn did he like to make things difficult.

Tim paused, “Titan’s east?” He asked casually, not turning around. He knew it wasn’t Titan’s east. Tim Drake was a lot of things but lucky was not one of them. But still, even so, he begged for mercy in that moment. He couldn’t lose the Titans to Dick and Damian too… 

Tim Drake had found out the hard way that he could take the loss of a great number of things. The Titans, his team, would be shut to him for good if Damian had truly taken a place amongst them. There was only one bat per team. He felt, tenuously, that his grip on his composure and entire state of mind was threadbare now. It could come apart as swiftly as having his throat cut. 

He swallowed thickly.

“No of course not, they’re too new, no way I’d sick Dami on them…” Dick’s smile faltered, sensing that his casual topic of choice had not actually been so casual after all. Why did Tim have to do this? It’d been nearly a year since Tim had been back and he hadn’t gone to San Fran once. Cass, the team’s leader, had approved of the arrangement herself! Dick frantically begged in his mind for this not to turn into another fight. He was so tired of fighting Tim. He just wanted his little brother back. Wasn’t it time for him to come back? Finally? Hadn’t enough time passed for things to settle? Hadn’t enough time passed for everyone to just forgive?

There was much Tim was willing to forgive if not forget, to push past, but this he couldn’t. He’d been waiting for Cassandra to stop being so stubborn and just apologize, that was all he needed. He just needed his friend to apologize for ratting him out to Dickhead when he desperately needed her and the others to help him find Bruce. He would’ve come back if she’d just done that. Instead… she’d accepted another bat onto the team, one to replace him. Everyone just had to go and prove Jason right in the end didn’t they? ‘Replacement.’

He finally moved again, realizing he’d been still for too long. His body felt weak, his hands were trembling and clumsy as he tried to put everything back into his utility belt. There’s a ringing in his ears that makes Dick’s voice sound far away.

“Tim? Hey bud. Earth to Tim.” Dick’s faux lightness fails here, he can’t seem to summon it in the wake of the genuine dread he now feels.

“What.” Tim’s icey voice cuts back, startling Dick enough to stop him from getting up and heading over. To attempt to fix with proximity what he can’t seem to fix with words.

“I don’t know why you can’t stop being so immature Tim. Isn’t it time to grow up? You’re older than he is; this antagonism has got to stop! It’s been a year since you’ve been with the Titans you can’t tell me you’re upset about this… He needs friends for fuck’s sake.” Dick defended, retaliated, and pleaded all in the span of a few seconds. He didn’t know which would work or get through to Tim, and he felt like he didn’t have long to try them all if Tim’s increased speed was anything to go by.

“The immature and pathetic one sounds more like you Dick, I’ve hardly said anything on the matter. Of which I’m ambivalent, for your information.” Tim finished packing his belt and fixed it back onto his waist, grabbing his mask but not bothering to pull it on just yet. After all, he already had the perfect one on right now. He wanted Dick to observe the ice in him. To see that he was unaffected and strong, no matter what he took from him.

Tim squared his shoulders and swiftly turned, giving Dick a chilly look as he walked past the computer. “But I agree with you, the antagonism stops, I suggest you keep your protege out of my way from now on.”

“That sounds like a threat, isn’t it me you’re angry at? Me you’ve got a score to settle with? Still. After all this time. It’s been months and I’ve barely seen your face behind that god damn mask. Don’t you dare walk away Tim. TIM!” Dick’s chest heaved, his heart racing. He was angry and wanted this to just be over, for them to confront all of the poison between them and let it seep out. Maybe then this wound would stop festering.

Tim made no indication that he heard him as he mounted his bike and sped out of the cave.

That morning was the first time Tim fell asleep in his tub, ears ringing and his father’s gun pressed against his forehead. His mind kept telling him worse and worse things, how worthless he was, how alone, how hated, how vile. He spiraled so hard and fast that he might’ve actually pulled the trigger had Dick not knocked on his apartment door. Tim was so dazed when he answered it that he only vaguely recalls that some platitudes were said, awkward apologies, and a pat on the shoulder. ‘Go get some sleep you look like hell little brother.’ is the only specific thing that Tim really remembers.

He might not have pulled the trigger on his father’s gun that night, but that was the last time he’d shown up to the cave in person. Going forward, he only showed up in hologram form from the safety of his own headquarters. 

He and Dick retreated back to their distance, it was more peaceful, but more cold too.

-

If he hadn’t set foot in the cave in all this time, he wasn’t about to start now. Tim was a cheater, had been all his life. He needed Brother Eye’s database without going to the manor, and the best way to go about that was through the Clocktower. Which was up and running as Oracle’s base of operations in this universe, thank whatever gods were listening.

He didn’t know if he’d actually have the gall to knock out Oracle if it came to that, but thankfully she was out. In his quick research he pinpointed that she was at the Watchtower, along with Batman, and would be for a few days. This gave him the luxury of a shower, a meal, and rest presumably. That was barring any surprise visits from either her or Dick, but given that Dick’s spare clothes were not in her closet and had been relegated to a box marked ‘Dick’s shit’ with a few of his other domestic things... Tim put surprise visits from him low on the probability list. It appears they had broken up sometime in the past year, long enough ago that the box had collected dust. 

Dick’s spares, some sweats and a hoodie, although comfy, had this lingering smell and loose fit on his frame that made him uncomfortably nostalgic. He recalled how he used to steal Dick’s clothes all the time. Dick used to complain that he couldn’t do the same because Tim was so damn small. 

He could almost feel his phantom hand ruffling his hair. He shivered and shook the damp tresses out of his eyes, his coffee done brewing and the wafting smell breaking him out of the spell.

It was decaf. Surprised? Tim’s caffeine habits were still in atrocious territory, but they’d gotten better as he begrudgingly learned to care for himself. Depriving himself of nutrition and sleep has negatively affected his work by a generous estimation of at least twenty percent. And Tim was a big vigilante now, he could tie his own boots and everything, so he needed to act like it. Shameful sloppiness was not acting like a grown vigilante, no, shameful sloppiness had nearly cost lives other than his own at one point. Thus, he settled into a routine of maintaining his flesh prison, with a nutrient packed liquid diet that he manufactured himself (and was beating products like soylent last time he checked the market) and even psychiatric care in the form of a careful cocktail of medication that kept him high functioning. 

Things like actual therapy and enjoying food were a waste of time in Tim’s busy schedule, and besides, solid food and other enjoyments had become a hollow thing for him the more time passed on anyway. It was rare that he could even focus on and enjoy a simple movie these days. The only down side to this routine was that now, thrown into a different universe, he no longer had quick access to the supply his routine demanded.

His pill container in his belt had a supply of two days' meds, as a contingency, but no more than that. So his med problem was pretty immediate. But then there was the food…

The nutrient packed liquid food supplement Wayne Tech manufactured back in his universe was not a thing here. And Barbara certainly didn’t stock the alternative, soylent. That stuff tasted like pancake mix to begin with but if Tim ate solid food after a few years of being on a liquid diet he was likely going to suffer a gastrointestinal upset. Which his already slight frame did not need. Not that his ribs were showing or anything but he was still pretty thin, maintaining body fat was difficult on a liquid diet unless you wanted to chug four bottles of the stuff every meal. Gross.

Maybe if he kept it simple, a sandwich, a plain one. Lord, did he even remember how to make one of those after all this time?

Sandwiches are not rocket science, as it turns out, and Tim actually quite enjoyed eating his while he flipped through the League’s database some more. Maybe he’d been too hasty in writing off solid food before, a nice sandwich every now and then could be good for his soul.

Jason was dead, which didn’t come as a shock given that Oracle was already Oracle, but what did come as a shock was how recently it had all happened. He did the math and if Jason was going to be resurrected in this universe then he should be freshly (ew) alive by now, along with Damian if he too was going to be born. It was strange being the same age as Dick, twenty-one, and Barbara. Kon was apparently anatomically around that age too, having grown up with Dick instead of him in this universe and hadn’t died. But was getting married to M’gann? Holy shit. Wally West was dead. Bart was alive and had never died, but was much younger. So was Garfield. He did exist in this universe and was on the cusp of the age he became Robin but that hadn’t happened yet. There is apparently a whole feud between this universe’s iteration of the Titans, called Young Justice here, the League, and something called the Light. But multiverse antics aside, he was seriously getting side tracked and needed to get back to finding his way back to his own universe.

And maybe let certain parties know where to possibly find Jason and Damian before he left. Maybe. He was still contemplating the mechanics and ethics of that as he continued on looking through the magical artifacts in the League’s possession.

Engrossed in all of this, Tim whipped around a second too late to avoid getting caught red handed by someone who hadn’t been able to sneak up on him for years… 

“A sandwich? Did you make one for me too or are you the rude type of intruder.” 

A mischievously cocky grin and familiar voice made Tim feel thirteen all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure it's not hard to guess who Tim's been caught by lol. I wanted Tim here to be knocked out of his routine and force him to act a bit more human, and even let his guard down a little because of the completely surreal and foreign environment he's been thrown into. Almost like he isn't taking it very seriously (even though he takes everything seriously these days imao). I also wanted to show that he's very robotic in the management of himself and his health needs as an adult now. There's a lot of thawing that needs to happen with Tim's character as we go on. And simple stuff like eating people food instead of liquid stuff is a good start.
> 
> Thank you for reading!<3


	3. Instituo Hominum

Dick gave a few good raps on the door. When he heard what he was listening for, movement inside, he casually pulled out his detective badge and held it to the peephole.

“Just wanted to ask a few questions about a possible incident occurring in the area, miss.” He calls out, loud and clear enough for her to hear. Miss Carolina Bates, in her early twenties, blonde, five foot seven inches, caucasian and from a well off background shouldn’t pose too much of a challenge to question. What with Dick’s… everything really.

“Isn’t there usually two of you? Where’s your partner?” Came her suspicious answer.

“That’s just in the movies, miss, we work in teams mostly. And I hardly need anyone with me to question a possible  _ witness _ .” He smirks, tucking away his badge, the clicking of the locks coming undone rewarding his performance thus far. He found it a bit odd that she didn’t immediately open the door, but chalked it up to typical gotham young lady living alone precautions.

“I didn’t call the police about an incident.” Miss Bates states casually, or in that way people do when trying to come off as casual anyway. She cursed inwardly as she quickly realized that if she were a possible witness to something it probably had nothing to do with what happened that morning, and she’d just tipped him off that something did indeed happen that morning.

“It’s… less specifically about you and more about the Gotham area. Something strange happened last night and we’re looking into it.” Dick supplied, chuckling casually, hands tucked away into his trenchcoat’s pockets. Not that she would have been able to spot a fake ID anyway, but it was best to invite a close eye.

Miss Bates seemed to warm up to him more, now that she had a good look at his  _ good looks _ . Leading him further inside but putting her kitchen counter in between them, regardless of her obvious appreciation of his appearance. She was definitely hiding something if the Grayson charm wasn’t working like it usually did.

In his studied opinion anyway.

“Uhm… so, did something strange happen last night, either in this apartment or near it? We did get a noise complaint.” He supplied, perhaps not as tactfully as he would’ve been prepared to do if her tight lipped demeanor hadn’t thrown him off. Something definitely happened here last night. The question was, what was it? And why did she feel she needed to hide it?

“Well, this is Gotham you know. Strange things are practically our normal. They certainly don’t have killer clowns in Metropolis.” She rolled her eyes, deflating, “I… hardly think my incident is worth the time, and I never reported it either. So…” She wondered if her incident was why he was here after all. She had yelled, she supposed that noise might have carried, but the walls in this building weren’t exactly thin, this wasn’t Crime Alley.

“So… an incident did occur last night then? Your neighbors were quite worried.” He pressed, latching onto his opening.

“The apartment across from me is empty, and my neighbors to the left of me are on vacation.” She smiled, saccharine and triumphant.

Well shit, she’d caught him in a fib hadn’t she? “Below you, someone heard things apparently and it startled them. There wasn’t an altercation was there? Perhaps a nasty breakup with a pigheaded boyfriend?” Dick’s eyes trailed towards the bat next to the door. Parrying her point with another of his own.

“Is that your way of asking me if I’m taken detective?” She chuckled, innocent as could be. Half joking, half not, and fully attempting to divert the direction of the conversation.

“Hey if you would prefer to discuss this over coffee I’m game.” Dick rose to the cheeky challenge shamelessly, leaning on the counter. Half joking, half enjoying the challenge she was presenting, and fully not letting her direct the conversation away from what he wanted.

It got a laugh out of her.

“Detective?” She clarified, “Well as it turns out, you’ve got no competition. No boyfriend to speak of.”

“Glad to hear it, I hate competition.” He winked and pushed off the counter, choosing to stand in the archway to the kitchen so she couldn’t hide, now that he’d wiggled his way in further. 

“But there was some sort of intruder I take it? Anybody threaten you? Make you feel unsafe?” He asked, hamming up the concern.

“Well…” She fidgeted, looking this way and that, “Yes and no, there was an intruder I guess, but he turned out to just be confused. I think he must have hit his head pretty hard or something. I imagine that happens when you decide to dress up and fight giant crocodiles or men who tell bad riddles.” She shrugged, feeling a little guilty for telling him anything but being careful to keep it vague. She supposed there was no hiding that vigilantes ran around to the police. They probably knew more about them than she did. And it was clear that they were well past her hiding the incident anyway.

“It was… was it Batman?” It couldn’t possibly have been Bruce, but Dick had to play ignorant, or maybe it was just some copycat. But he would be lying if he tried to claim his surprise was anything but genuine. He hadn’t expected this kind of intel. Maybe some sort of weird noise or bright lights. A whole vigilante though?

“No! At least I don’t think.” She scrunched her brow in thought, “I’ve seen Batman before and he’s way more.” She mimicked a bigger hulking man, making them both laugh. She’d only seen Batman from a distance, but he was certainly not a slight man.

“So a cape, but smaller.” Dick cleared his throat, attempting to quell his fits of giggles. Oh man, if only Bruce could be here and listen to the average person’s view of him.

“I mean, yeah… But I… don’t.”

“You don’t?” Dick pressed, curious.

“I don’t want you to catch him to tell you the truth. He might be some weirdo who fell asleep in my bathtub but he… I think it’s still brave of him and the others to do what they do.” She struggled for the right words, but her sincerity touched Dick nonetheless.

“Ah, you’re a fan. No worries, miss, we’re technically trying to catch Batman and his cohorts, on paper, but in reality.” He shook his head. “I’m a fan too, to tell you the truth.” He shrugged.

She smiled, relieved.

“So I take it he’s all in black, since you seemed to indicate that he’s dressed similarly to Batman. He’s got the cape and everything?” Dick pressed.

She thought a moment, considering what was safe to give away. “Yeah, except the ‘x’ on his…” She indicated where on the abdomen the ‘x’ was located, “...In red.” 

“A red ‘x’. Can’t say I recall that being one of ours either. His cape? Was it red too?” Dick asked redundantly.

“No, it was black. A bit tattered too, and not very long, a little past his waist.” She recalled.

“His mask, did it cover his dark hair or?” Dick took a leading shot in the dark.

“No, it-” She paused, catching on, “I didn’t say anything about his hair.”

Dick smiled, “I think you might just have, miss.” 

“Ok mister clever detective ha ha you got me. He has dark hair. But I swear to you that’s all you’re getting out of me. Unless the guy turns out to be another villain I’m not snitching.” She declared, crossing her arms.

“That’s fair. I think I’ve taken up enough of your time as is. Should I just-?” He pointed towards the door.

“Oh, yeah go on ahead I’ll lock it behind you.” She followed him and gave him a small wave goodbye as he exited her home.

“Thank you for your help, miss. Much obliged.” Dick waved back as he made his exit down the hall.

Once out on the building’s roof, he tapped his earpiece, “Get all that?”

“Massive energy surges all around the east coast, no noticeable pattern and no indication of any anomalies at any one of them save for this one. Where apparently a new cape appeared in a one Carolina Bates’ bathtub overnight. Male, smaller than Batman in stature and less muscular, all in black, with a red ‘x’ over the left side of the abdomen and dark hair. Cape has seen better days and falls just below his waist. Probably young.” Barbara Gordon, Oracle, recited to him in neat summation.

“It doesn’t seem like he’s the cause of the surges though. He was confused by her account. Or at least pretended to be.” Dick finished his pacing of the roof’s parameters, not finding anything in particular that indicated any sort of trail they could use. Not even a trace of mud.

“Whether or not he is, it’s important we try to find him. Either he can help us or he needs help.” Oracle pointed out. 

“Mmmm, anything on cameras, because this roof is cold, I’ve got nada.”

“I’ve got, ah wait, we’ve got a clever one on our hands. It appears they’ve tampered with the city surveylances, erasing footage in a clear path leading out of Gotham city limits. Probably hoping I wouldn’t look too closely at the looped footage that leads him to… shit.” Whomever did this would have gotten away with it if Barbara hadn’t been combing through footage the night before too and recognized something off. They were experienced and technologically savvy, which could spell major trouble for them. Especially since the guy knew exactly where to go to mess with citywide surveillance.

“Oracle. What is it? Something happen?” Dick hated it when she got silent on him like that.

“Suit up boy blunder, this bold hussy is in  _ my _ Clocktower.” Oracle finally answered.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“I assumed she broke up with you, given your shit is in an ‘I broke up with you’ box buried in Babs’ closet.” Tim said evenly, casually letting a few clues that he was familiar with everything and everyone in this room drop as he did, “So had no reason to believe you’d be dropping by.” 

In his attempt to forgive his big brother Tim had worked out what Dick meant when he kept saying that he saw him as his equal… years too late - Dick always saw Robin as working under Batman, it was evident in the way he left Robin and grew into his own. The way he referred to the role as ‘training wheels’. While Tim had always viewed Robin as Batman's partner.

Dick probably really did believe that Tim couldn't be his Robin and was made uncomfortable by the idea. Didn't want what happened between him and Bruce to happen between him and Tim.

But Tim wasn't Dick, he didn't have his temperament and hadn't grown out of Robin at that point; and like a Robin pushed out of the nest too early, he struggled and anguished. In Dickhead’s attempt to avoid what happened between him and Bruce he incurred something far worse. Oh cruel fate. It's downright shakespearean.

This man was not that same Dick, made evident by the young face and easy stance. Like a man who flew through the air in defiance of gravity with mirth, not a man weighed down and tensed by age and responsibilities.

“You her new boyfriend or something?” Nightwing’s eyes narrowed, his light tone betraying an edge to it. Despite the fact that it was increasingly clear he wasn’t going to be fighting this person he was annoyed at the icy stare that looked like it was digging its way under his skin. This guy was petite and all sharp edges, his age or younger, looked the polar opposite of Batman but somehow eerily reminded him of Bruce. Must be the look in his eyes. He couldn’t decide if the fact that he found him  _ pretty  _ too weird because of that or not. 

Was he wearing  _ his _ hoodie?

“I’m sure she would’ve told you that if she was the one who told you she had an intruder, guess she looked a little bit too close at my false trail.” Tim turned in the kitchen chair he’d taken from her dining table to regard this young version of Nightwing more fully, “Besides, in any universe dating Babs is more your thing…”

If he knew who Barbara was, Nightwing supposed the next thing out of his mouth would be…

“Dick.”

“Alright. Multiverse travel. I’ve read about it happening but I’ve never encountered it, I suppose that does explain the energy surges. But that doesn’t explain the why.” Dick crossed his arms as he slowly and methodically approached. “You here for something specific?”

“I don’t know the  _ why _ actually. And I’m trying to find out how, and more importantly  _ how I get back _ .” It was strange, seeing Dick so young, seeing him as the same age as himself. Dick hadn’t been this young for long enough that the mental image of him in Tim’s mind was that of a Batman who had come into his own. Had made peace with his evolution into adulthood and taken the mantle he was always meant to take, or seemed to be meant to take anyway. 

This Dick was lighter in his step, more wild and mischievous, even cavalier. Even while he was interrogating him did he fail to reach the type of serious the older version of him Tim knew was. He didn’t have the same weight on his shoulders, he probably didn’t even have himself figured out yet.

A free bird. A little lost. But free.

“Magic artifacts?” Dick asked, scanning the screen.

“Among other things. I really don’t have any kind of starting point of reference here.” Tim pointed out again.

“Mhm. So why didn’t you just go to the cave? Or contact anyone?” 

Tim felt Dick’s searching looks as he went back to flipping through artifact after artifact. Far passed the age where he would squirm under it. He supposed his secretive actions did look suspect. Even if it was apparent he was a bat. Was.

“My goal was to go back quietly, I didn’t see the need to disturb anyone or interfere in this universe’s matters.” He answered diplomatically. “Maybe steal your hoodie while I was at it.” Oh christ, was he actually joking with Dick now? Since when? 

Dick laughed, warm and genuine, and even tapped his arm with the back of his hand in that Dick way he did when he was congratulating Tim on a well placed quip. Memories of the parallel distracting Tim enough to give him a strange pained expression.

Tim supposed that he had no history with this particular Dick, no qualms with him, nothing that had transpired in his universe was his fault. Still though. The way it had just slipped out of his mouth was concerning. He certainly couldn’t get into the habit of it here only to go back to his own cold reality. His own Dick certainly wouldn’t welcome it.

“Hey? Earth to multiverse bat.” Dick waved his hand in front of the smaller guy’s face, noticing the pensive broody silence followed by the broody look on his face that again, exactly mirrored Bruce’s. 

“I said, ‘you must do that a lot to the other me’.” He clarified once he had his attention.

“I’m not a bat.” Tim answered instead, head whipping up to stare into the whites of Nightwing’s domino. Hating the sudden frown he put on the acrobat’s face. “Not anymore anyway.”  _ ‘Don’t look at me that way Dick.’ _

Dick tapped the side of his domino, revealing his friendly bright blues to better connect with the pale icy ones of this… former bat.

“That sounds like a long story, is that the real reason you came to the clocktower instead of the cave?”

Curse Dick and his ability to zero in on people. Tim suddenly felt like a very small and vulnerable child, like he was showing a wound to a predator.

“I already told you my intentions.” 

“So you wouldn’t mind if we moved this little operation to the manor then.” Dick placed his hands on his hips, smirking.

“... I’m not going there.” Damn him. Damn him damn him damn him.

“Alright, alright. But your broody expression sure is exactly like-”

“Ugh.  _ Dick _ .” Tim rolled his eyes. “Stop cornering me ok, you already won this round, clearly. Yes there’s a ol’ dramatic story that I’m not going to bore you with the details of. I’m still not going to the cave or the manor. Just give me a few and I’ll be out of-” He closed out of the tabs he had up and made to get up before a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Oh god, the hand on his shoulder. How long had that been?

“Woah wait, I’m just giving you a hard time cause you’re cute kiddo, you’re not being kicked out of anywhere. We’re going to help you obviously. And not make you go to the cave while we do it.” Dick struggled not to chuckle at his expense. Noting how the bagginess of his hoodie hid just how lithe the guy was. He gave the shoulder a reassuring squeeze, hoping it was welcome.

“Kiddo? We’re the same age right now  _ chum _ .” Tim quirked a brow at him.

“That so? Oop…” Dick tapped his ear, listening to Barbara chew him out for flirting with who was probably a former Robin, but before he could insist he wasn’t flirting she gave him the news that Batman had been informed of the situation.

“Looks like the B-man’s given his orders, he wants you to wait at the Hub for a debriefing.” Dick still had his hand on the vigilante’s shoulder.

Tim suddenly felt the telltale signs of his food coming up the wrong way in his digestive track and covered his mouth, rushing to the bathroom to puke his guts out.

“What? Don’t tell me you have something against the Hub too? You’re on the outs with Young Justice too??? Just how unpopular are you?” Dick exasperated as he followed to lend a helping hand.

“We don’t have a Hub, or a Young Justice, I’m just no longer accustomed to-” Tim continued to hurl, the pats on his back from Dick doing nothing but irritating him. “-Solid food anymore.” He finished as he braced himself on the rim of the toilet, his knees suddenly weak and wobbly.

“What?”

“I had the R&D department develop a liquid diet to rival the leading meal replacement, soylent, which your universe does have, but Barbara does not have in her fridge.” Tim explained, waiting for the next wave. Ah there it was.

“R&D?” That sounded like, “Wayne Tech? You had Wayne industries develop a liquid diet to sell on the market that you’ve been living off of? But why?” Dick couldn’t help the grossed out face he was making.

“Good business, and more efficient than eating solid food.” He spat and flushed, his stomach officially empty. “Much more efficient.” He emphasized before he moved Dick out of the way to get to the sink and rinse his mouth out.

“I… guess you’re right. Technically speaking.” But also,  _ ew _ . “So you were just going to torture yourself with solid food till you could get back or?”

“I also need access to medication, I’ve only got a two day supply on me.” Tim mentioned, since they were on the subject of his health needs. Ignoring the comment about torturing himself.

“And clothes. And Shoes.” Dick smirked, looking down at his bare feet.

“That too.”

“Oh, I just realized.” Dick rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “You know my name, but I didn’t even get yours.”

His name was  _ Red X _ , “It’s Tim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL I'm going to stop pretending I can have a stable upload schedule and just upload whenever I can. So here is chapter 3! Tim... buddy you gotta act a little bit more human than that my dude lol. I think Dick is really throwing him off, he's gonna be much more smooth when it comes to meeting the rest of YJ.
> 
> If you have any thoughts or criticism I would LOVE to hear it. I like to improve my writing and talk about my thought process as I go. If you have any questions or suspicions about where I'm going here I'll do my best to confirm or deny what I can. <3 thank you for reading!


	4. Omnes Enim Tractatori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally with the team! Yay progress! The next few chapters should move things along a lot more quickly plot-wise.

“Why can't you just come back?” Kon asked for about the millionth time, no closer to understanding what was keeping him and his best friend apart and desperate to smash whatever it was to pieces with this god given immense strength.

“You know why.” Tim sighed through the phone.

“Yeah yeah you're waiting for Cassie to apologize, but she won't, and I'm tired of being in the middle of you two. Can't you both just work this out?!”

Tim goes numb, he knows this is frustrating for Kon, he hadn't gotten back together with Cassie because of Tim. For him. Though Tim certainly had never asked for such and was mortified by it more than anything, he appreciated the level of devotion Kon showed that no one else in his life ever seemed to. 

Kon was furious on Tim’s behalf, at first, but he was now tired of being angry at her and he was starting to get angry with Tim. So Tim decided to do the right thing and release him from his bonds.

“You should just forgive her and move on.” Tim said, his voice forcefully light and casual.

“That's my line you dweeb” Kon said tiredly.

Tim smiled, a small one that Kon had no way of seeing given he was in San Fran, but Kon had always been able to make Tim genuinely smile. No performance necessary. “I mean it.”

“Are you ever going to come back.” Kon’s voice tightened, he cleared it, not wanting to start blubbering on the damn phone.

“... You've been a good friend kon, you went above and beyond on my behalf, but just let it go. It doesn't mean anything at this point. It’s too late.” Dick was right, Damian did need a chance at having friends, and that would never happen if Tim was there. Tim was a lot of things but he was not selfish enough to ruin a child’s chance at normalcy. Even if the child was an absolute hateful little gremlin from the pits of hell itself.

“Man I don't know why you're doing this, please just come back, even to just to hang. Cassie will fold the minute she sees you, you both need to just be in the same room and-... and… I don’t know Tim just god damnit. Please just come see us. We miss you.” Kin pleaded, tripping over his own words.

“See you around Kon.” Tim hung up.

He knew he was letting go of his last tie to humanity, of the last thing that made his heart beat for anything other than the mission. But this was the best outcome he could hope for now, one that worked for everyone’s benefit. Everyone but Tim. Damn Dick for doing this. Damn him.

-

“Ugh, again with this secret identity fixation, you’re telling me that even in other universes you’re all no fun?” Impulse complained, slinging an arm around Red X’s shoulders, impressively biting into a burrito that otherwise looked far too big to fit in the speedster’s mouth.

“Yes.”

“Mode.”

“What?” Red didn’t much appreciate the invasion of personal space, his shoulders tensing but otherwise remaining placid.

“It’s slang, Impulse is from the future. He says ‘crash’ and ‘mode’ a lot.” M’gann supplies, stepping closer and invading Red X’s personal bubble too. 

Tim felt his hackles rise, he was familiar with ways to neutralize a psychic attack but things would get ugly if a fight broke out. And despite her otherwise friendly appearance, he could tell this M’gann was attempting to manipulate him. Get him to be more familiar or at ease. So his mind was more compliant, perhaps even slip in without his permission or gain that permission by being exceedingly friendly.

He stepped away from the two of them, crossing his arms and deciding to find a nice wall to lean on, so his six was against something solid. He needed their help, but that didn’t mean he was going to allow M’gann into his mind. For one, it wouldn’t be a fun experience for her, he wasn’t blind to the fact that his trauma was difficult to stomach. And despite the fact that this was an alternate universe and none of these people would see him after he left anyway, there was another Tim he didn’t want to sabotage and his own feelings towards guarding his mind that made what she was proposing an impossibility.

“So, you know me peeking into your mind doesn’t have to be a big invasive thing. I’m not going to be seeing most of it, just looking for confirmation that your story is true. No further than that. I link up the team’s mind in a similar set-up to a commlink all the time. No one’s privacy is ever in danger.” M’gann was uncomfortable asking this, it would probably have been better if they didn’t tell him and she just did what she needed to do quick and easy. It was a simple matter of procedure and she didn’t see what the fuss was about. They had much bigger problems right now than this petty stuff, no offense to the new guy, but this drama was unnecessary. 

Something in her heart panged at the reminder that Connor would reprimand her yet again for calling the use of her powers an invasion of privacy. She knows he doesn’t mean it the way she’s taking it but some part of her wishes he would stop trying to police her. She was a grown woman, a superhero, and things like this were necessary to ensure the safety of everyone. It was for the best.

“No.”

The room groaned. They’d been at this particular task for about an hour. Nightwing had arrived with a fully suited Red X and introduced him, and though he was fairly certain of Red X’s identity as a Bat (ex, according to Red), Being one hundred percent certain was far safer a prospect. He’d already made clear he knew everyone’s identity here, the backstories of everyone on the team might not quite add up the same as in Red’s universe. But those differences better supported the story that he was in fact, not from this universe. Unfortunately, such things could easily be fabrication, what if this Red X guy was psychic like M’gann? That would explain how he knew everyone’s ID. The what-ifs multiplied with each new suggestion of deception.

A few times the conversation had devolved into things unrelated entirely, including but not limited to the subject of this intimidating grimdark teen Nightwing had found. At which point Red had to defend his age relative to his size, and glare down a young Garfield who decided to turn into an emu to juxtapose his height and proclaim ‘you’re even shorter than an emu!’. As if that were some kind of valid point. Blue Beetle, Impulse, and Lagoon Boy seemed to think it was.

Personally speaking Red was finding this all very tedious.

“Mr… Red X, we really can’t confirm your story on your word alone, I’m sure you can understand that. Given the nature of our work that you’re obviously familiar with.” M’gann’s friendly tone became strained.

Before Red could answer with another curt ‘no’, Impulse whizzed in front of him, blocking him from M’gann’s disappointed view.

“No need! He’s never gonna say yes trust me I know him better than any of you. Or, future him anyway. I can vouch for his story and his benign alignment! Dude’s not even got a meta gene but he’s moded more bad guys and dastardly plots than I can count. I don’t think I’d be alive if it weren’t for him. Up until he died he was the only one who- oopswaitspoilers.” Impulse stopped himself gushing before it was too late. Nervously turning around to smile sheepishly at Red.

“Excuse me?” Red X pushed himself off the wall, his turn to get up in Impulse’s personal space, their noses nearly touching.

“Hey!” Superboy, lifted up and away from Impulse, setting him down with enough force to make him stagger a few steps back.

“Woah woah woah, let’s everyone calm down.” Nightwing, attempting to be the voice of reason, stepped in between them all, pushing back against Superboy and Impulse to give Red X some room.

“What the hell do you mean future me.” Red X growled coldly, fists clenching. Feeling thwarted before he even got the attempt to try. An unfamiliar feeling to say the least.

“Yeah uh… you don’t go back to your universe boss.” Impulse had the wherewithal to look bashful as he nervously stuffed his mouth with more burrito. An impressive feat for an otherwise generally shameless speedster.

“Impossible.” Red insisted, all the magical artifacts in this world, all of his knowledge, all the science, and he doesn’t make it back? How could he possibly be so utterly incompetent? Impossible.

“Hey the future isn’t set in stone, Impulse himself is proof of that. At least now we don’t have to have M’gann search your mind and this confirmation problem can be laid to rest. Silver linings.” Nightwing smiled, hands on his hips, everyone in the room relaxing slightly. Everyone except for Red.

“When can I speak to Batman.”

Everyone grimaced.

“Yeah, about that, he’s actually offworld, as are Wonder Woman, Superman, Green Lantern, Captain Atom, Martian Manhunter, Hawkman and Hawkgirl.”

Red X threw his hands up in exasperation. “You failed to mention that.”

Nightwing had forgotten to mention that back at the Clocktower, yes. Tim had said he knew Batman was in space, but Nightwing took that to mean he probably read travel logs and thought he was at the Watchtower with Oracle, who was pretending to act and give orders in his stead while he was gone.

“You weren’t cleared yet.” He shrugged, amused despite himself.

“How long till he gets back?”

“Well, he and the others are standing trial on an alien planet for alleged space crimes so… depending on how that goes...” Cassie’s voice trailed off, clearly not ok with the situation her mentor was in.

“Oh great, Batman is committing space crimes.” Red just had the shittiest luck known to mankind.

“Alleged!” Nightwing said defensively. “And I’m in charge here at the The Hub currently, so although there’s bad news the good news is that you’re free to stay here and use any resources we have. Someone will always be here in case you need anything but I’m afraid you’re gonna have to sit tight till the big guys get back.”

“It’ll be fun!” Impulse was at Red’s side in a flash again, linking their arms, “We can eat pizza and play video games and watch movies paint each other’s nails and-”

Tim was going to do none of that, and his brain tuned Impulse out while he focused on not screaming into the void in mounting frustration.

-

Time stopped for no wayward multiverse travelers, and they had a mission schedule to keep. Within the half hour of the initial meeting the teams were debriefed on their respective missions and sent out. With Connor instructed to stay behind to watch over Tim, who while mostly cleared, was still a wild card they didn’t know if they could trust. Knowing this, he agreed to help stay in his general parameter. Sometimes he even joined him in activities such as, being in the same room, and… honestly the guy didn’t even seem to eat. He drank something liquid that apparently cut down on wasted time and could no longer stomach solid food without chucking it up or something but now that he had nothing but time the liquid diet thing just seemed kindof sad rather than weirdly proficient. He hadn’t even taken off his suit or told anyone his common name. Nightwing had apparently been graced with knowledge of both, or so he boasted, the jerk, but despite being from another universe and it not mattering Red X insisted on keeping up his own ingrained protocol.

It had been nearly a week now and the only thing Connor had seen Red do was type away at this computer or that, sometimes at the one on his arm. He’d quickly gotten bored with that and used the week to do important stuff like taking more naps and catching up on books. He used to read so much more, but they’d been busier than ever lately.

Connor heard the sounds of a piano playing, and despite the existence of a piano in the building, no one he knew of knew how to play the piano except him. And he’d definitely not actually done it in real life. Did it count as knowing how to play the piano when it was just Cadmus programming? He doubted he could play it half so well as the person currently playing could, and followed the music instinctually. His suspicions of who it was rewarded.

He leant on the doorway for a little while, not wanting to interrupt the song, surmising that the bat had probably noticed him the minute he got there. If he couldn’t sneak up on Dick there was no way he could sneak up on this one. The song he was playing was a little bit sad. But Red’s presence in the piano room wasn’t the biggest surprise here.

He wasn’t in his suit.

“You play beautifully.” Connor complimented once it ended, meaning every word.

A pause, and then began a new one. “Something I can help you with Superboy?” Tim had been contemplating how best to go about liberating Jason and Damian from Talia’s grip, having decided he was going to do it for a while now. The when and how the next step, and ideally as soon as possible. Not only was this necessary for ethical reasons but Tim needed some good will, some favor owing from Batman personally if he was ever going to change the future where he never gets back to his own universe.

“Nah, but I’m surprised you’re not in the library. That’s usually the place you like to haunt.” 

“Hah, cute.” Tim indulged him a little, still distracted in his earlier brooding, looking for inspiration on how to best go about hitting as many birds as he could with the single small stone in his possession.

“Well, you have to admit you’re not the most sociable guy. And if I’ve been tasked with watching over you we may as well get better acquainted.” Connor reasoned, stepping in the room, getting closer to what he considered a bird who might flutter away if he wasn’t careful enough.

Tim turned his head to him and Connor was temporarily stunned, his piano playing wasn’t the only thing beautiful about him apparently. He didn’t think he’d ever seen a guy so pretty before. How someone all angles managed to look so delicate was beyond him, so he just stared.

“I got something on my face?” Tim asked.

“No, uh, sorry, It’s just that I thought you were never going to relax is all. I was getting used to the skull.” Connor let out the nervous breath he hadn’t known he was holding. “I guess it really is true though, Batman collects blue eyed dark haired boys as his Robins.” 

“Oh that.” Tim almost chuckled, “He does it again after me if you can believe it.”

“Oh  _ man _ .” That had Connor laughing, marveling at the small expressions he could now read on Tim’s face without the mask. Drinking them in with riveted interest while he could.

“So we can expect a younger you and then at least one more after huh?”

“Supposedly, I did look myself up, and I’m about the age that Batman and I should be acquainted. Which is strange to think about, to say the least.”

“It’ll be weird for us too I’m sure, now that I’ve met you. Properly.” He gestured to his general face area, “But I guess doubles and aging should be unweird subjects to me by now.” Connor said thoughtfully.

“They haven’t fixed that yet?” 

Connor was taken aback, that had to be the most unexpectedly soft voice he’d heard from Tim since he’d gotten here. The guy was as stoney as all hell. 

“No? I take it they fix it with the other me?” He inquired, a little weirded out talking about another him, unsure if it were just another universe thing or if it qualified as a clone thing. Everyone technically had clones apparently? If you looked at it that way. None of them had his aging issues though.

“I fixed it for him. A long time ago. The exact methodology is somewhere in my HQ database back home but I’m sure I can retrace my steps with a few blood samples.” Tim assured him, tilting his head, considering this alternate version of Kon more fully while he ended one song and began another. This one more slow, a rolling melancholy called Nocturne in B flat op.9 no.1. 

His name is Connor, and he’s nothing like Kon, at least he won’t get them mixed up in his head. This was more like meeting a new person entirely rather than the doppelganger of someone he already knew. A mature individual, careful and thoughtful, with a temperate yet passionate disposition. Some might call him a bit of a stone wall, but compared to Tim himself he was practically an open book. He’s far more compassionate than Tim that’s for certain; coming down here to engage with someone otherwise being unsociable.

“That’s… man, I can’t believe a solution to my biggest problem just fell right into my lap like this.” Connor rubbed the back of his neck, a bit in disbelief, a bit awkward.

“You sure it wouldn’t be too much trouble?” Saddling the new guy with a bunch of genetic work right when he got here seemed a bit mean. Even if it was an old problem he’d fixed before.

“God no, in fact it’ll be a relief to actually have something useful to do.” And it would give him a good excuse to execute his real agenda, which would be much more work intensive. Claiming to be doing important genetics work would serve as excellent camouflage. He’d help Connor of course, but that sort of thing wouldn’t actually take very long given he’s pretty sure he remembers everything about the process like it was yesterday.

It would be a challenge to execute an abduction from the League of Assassins with very few resources on hand. He needed all the space to breathe he could get with it. In fact…

“How about now?” Tim’s fingers froze on the piano abruptly, inspiration coming to him.

“What? What, now? Samples? Uh..” Connor looked around, “Yeah I guess we could go down to the lab right now and-”

“No, no. I mean yes, I will need those, but I also need access to Lex Luthor’s work computer.” Not for anything to do with Connor really, but if Connor took it to mean that it’d be convenient for Tim. Lex Luthor was swimming in a resource Tim currently lacked, and though a younger him might take issue with theft Red X took no issue with it at all. He’d robbed Luthor in the business market blind back home, what was the difference in doing it to his face here in this universe? About time Luthor’s money did some good in this world.

“I appreciate the enthusiasm, but Lexcorp is basically a fortress, and besides; we’re supposed to sit tight here. You’re not authorized to be out and about on the field.” Connor felt uneasy shooting down help like this, but he also knew that the rules and caution were for good reason.

“I’ll have you with me, and it’ll be simple, I’ve done it several times back in my universe.” He smirked, this universe’s Lexcorp was probably more heavily secure given the big part in the machinations of The Light Lex played here according to his file. But when has Tim ever had an issue breaking and entering? Selina never had a better protege. 

“Of  _ course _ you have.” Connor returned the smirk and rolled his eyes in mock exasperation, crossing his arms over his chest, “But you should know that I’ve seen a Bat’s work up close, you’re not all invincible you know. And this universe isn’t identical to yours.”

“Ex-Bat. And you’ve seen Nightwing work up close, no offense to Nightwing, but I’m the stealthiest of us I can assure you.” He said matter of factly. “He’s the most resistant to gravity to be sure, but his presence has a way of filling the room. And though it makes him charming, it works to his detriment.” 

“I’ll tell him you said that.” Connor chuckled, thinking it over for a moment, and hesitating before giving a nod, “Alright, I’ll inform-”

“We can inform people when we get back. Better to ask forgiveness than ask permission in some cases. All that fuss for something that’ll take a half an hour at most is unnecessary.” Tim got up.   
  


“Ok now I know you’re exaggerating, there’s no way. And if something happens the team needs to be-”

“I’ll wager I know Lex and how he works better than you do, I’ve been kicking his ass in the capitalist market and vigilante arena for years now. Besides, he isn’t even expecting me in this universe. I don’t work in a high impact way like the rest of you do. Seriously this is just going to be a quick trip there and back. Meet me in the zeta room in ten.” Tim waved off Connor’s concern and left him befuddled in the room while he went up to get changed. They were burning nighttime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Specifically speaking, although I am tweaking what has happened in the JL timeline, they’re somewhere around the beginning/middle of season 2 overall (especially concerning the Light and its activities), but age-wise they’re in season 3. So more grown up, Dick and Babs have dated and broken up already. Kon and M’gann never broke up, they almost did, but instead of breaking up with M’gann Kon is attempting to work things out. With mixed results. So Lagoon Boy does have a crush on her currently but he doesn’t get the girl, yet anyway. Kon is trying very hard to overlook how M’gann uses her powers, her ethics are what make them fight mostly. Aqualad has finished the undercover arc and their new base is The Hub, Garfield’s building.
> 
> Also, who else wants to cry about Tim being unable to handle losing his team for good? I love the Teen Titans and Tim deciding to cut them off because he knows there’s no more hope of him going back really breaks my heart. The Titans were the best friends Tim’s ever had. Without them he really does abandon the notion of happiness.
> 
> I feel like in fics like these a lot of the time ppl rush to Tim being trusted without particularly solid reasoning first. There was the green beetle debacle and the team’s general inclination to want to clear people 100% first before accepting them on the team. M’gann later holds back with her mindsweeping of green beetle because there’s this back and forth of the issue of her powers between her and Connor, and I wanted to play off of that here. She seems to flip back and forth between being proud of her powers and thinking the ends justify the means, and being kowed into being too cautious with them. I think this ethical struggle is the most interesting thing about her character, so I’d like to explore that more. Also touch on her more manipulative without using her powers side, which I think a lot of ppl overlook. She’s not just a mind manipulator through her powers, you can tell in the way the show focuses on her need to be universally liked and the way that criticism of something she’s proud of causes huge problems for her. She’s otherwise seen as this attractive woman everyone likes and is friendly with, and I think that’s on purpose on her part. She wants to be like Megan, she wants to be the center of attention and liked for it. Too many fans dismiss her complexity on the show!


	5. Pater Et Filius

“What if something had happened?! You can’t just waltz right into Lexcorp-”

“I did.”

“Shut up.” Nightwing shot a glare at Tim, “You can’t just waltz right into Lexcorp without backup and without good reason, anything could have happened. Anything we don’t know about could have been triggered. If any trace has been left behind Lex could-”

“He could what? Commit plots of evil design? He already does that. And Superboy wasn’t even really involved, he sat safe and snug in a neat little diner enjoying a macchiato. No harm was ever in danger of being done to anybody.” Tim assured Nightwing, typing away and only half paying attention to the lecture he and Connor were getting, mostly Connor, as he was the one in charge of babysitting him. Tim had to remove the lead plate that kept kryptonians from monitoring his heartbeat in order to convince him to sit still at the diner while he slipped in and out of Lexcorp, assuring him for the millionth time that he was well versed in getting in and out of places without detection or trace. Part of that included picking his pockets without Connor noticing, which turned out to be a good way to fluster him into submission.

“Except to you, and yes to Superboy if he had to come in and  _ save _ you. And then to the whole superhero community if such a thing were caught on camera, and it would be, once Lex decided to leak such footage to the media. We’re already on thin ice with-”

“I took care of the-”

“Stop interrupting me and listen!” Nightwing was losing patience with the dangerous arrogance of Red X. He forcefully shut his laptop in frustration, forcing the young man to look at him. Nightwing was finding himself eternally and frustratedly enamored with those icy, unreadable eyes. He couldn’t force compliance or openness out of them the way he could in anyone else. Chasing after them and demanding their attention was maddening. Especially now, when he desperately needed his cooperation. Had he ever really had it?

After a moment’s pause, Tim was the first to speak, “I would better understand your concern if I were some novice, but seeing as how I was in and out of there in no time at all, and I was taught by the same man you were, all this does is waste both of our energy. Besides, you act as though the mission wasn’t worth the outcome. I can assure you, given that Connor will be aging normally by this time tomorrow, and the additional concerning information I’ve found that may save his life and reputation, I think you’ll come to agree it was well worth the risk.” Tim’s voice held no impatience or resentment, merely calm. 

Not only had Tim used Lex’s personal computer to empty one of his personal offshore accounts, but he’d also downloaded everything in Superboy’s file with the Cadmus project, simply because he’d had the time.

Tim kept Nightwing’s gaze as he slowly lifted his hand off the laptop and reopened it, turning it around to show him.

“A sleeper command. There’s a failsafe Luthor installed in Superboy’s brain, a phrase uttered that will shut him down, making him freeze. Had an altercation with Luthor happened in the future Superboy would be at his mercy. And Luthor does not have mercy in excess.” Tim explained softly.

“Jesus…” Superboy breathed, utterly shocked, this was the first time he was hearing of this.

“M’gann should be able to do away with that.” Nightwing said after a pause, deflated and a bit in shock himself. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, “Thank you, I understand you’re used to working on your own and that you’re a capable agent. But Young Justice doesn’t normally work like this. I fear you don’t take this universe’s dangers seriously because you think this is only a pit stop. I am concerned for your safety as well as Connor’s you know. Just… next time communicate with me.” 

Not for the first time, Nightwing was reminded of a particularly willful cat who couldn’t really be coerced into doing anything it didn’t want to while everyone else just had to get with the program and accommodate. Almost like a certain other feline back in Gotham. If he wasn’t careful, he was going to end up wrapped around Tim’s finger the way Bruce was wrapped around Selina’s.

“You say that like I’m part of Young Justice.” Tim quirked a brow, unimpressed with the lip service, “I’m not.”

It was Nightwing’s turn to smirk, “Oh I’m pretty sure you’re kindof adopted now, Superboy has a stray collection he’s always expanding. Just don’t let him name you.”

“Hey, Wolf and Sphere are perfectly happy with their names I’ll have you know.” Superboy protested.

Tim snorted, “Is that the name of the big dog and robot that follow him.”

“He’s a wolf.” Superboy and Nightwing corrected at the same time.

“Jinx, you both owe me a soda. Which I’m trading in for coffee while I finish this up in the med bay. You said Miss Martian could wipe Superboy’s mind of those sleeper commands right? When does she get back?” Tim got up, taking the laptop with him to go to the kitchen. 

“Late tonight, everyone is far overdue for a few days off after the week we’ve all had.” Nightwing called after him as he left, smarting at the lack of indication on whether Tim heard him or not. He’d felt a bit guilty (and a bit dirty) at first, making Tim wear his clothes instead of asking someone more his size for spares. But he liked Tim in his clothes and a little tit for tat never hurt anybody. The way the sleeves covered most of his hands was cute.

“He’s…”

“A lot, I know. First he spends all week completely silent, doing nothing but typing, and now he’s fixing my DNA and breaking into Lexcorp. I don’t think he knows how to chill out.” Connor grimaced. “But I have to admit, guy was in and out of there like a pro, I know you don't like unauthorized missions. I get it, I'm no newbie. But I was curious if he was all talk or not and so far it looks like he can deliver.”

“Reminds me of a certain someone on Rimbor right now. If I had any doubts he was a bat before they’re definitely gone now. No way a guy like that was raised by anyone but Batman… Even so, keep doing what you’re doing, no need to hover over him but I don’t want any more incidents like this Connor. I guess I should stop biting your head off about it though, considering I’ve been putting subcutaneous micro-trackers in that soylent goop he calls food. We can’t lose track of him. He’s too much of an unknown, we don’t even know what he’s like in action.” Nightwing crossed his arms, lowering his voice and furrowing his brow.

“Maybe we can find that out once everyone is back, have a good ol’ training sesh, the freshman need as much training as they can get anyway.” Connor suggested, smiling wryly. 

Nightwing’s own smile showed teeth.

-

Tim couldn’t waltz into Ra’s base the way he did Lexcorp, not in this universe anyway, Ra’s didn’t know him here. And despite the trouble that came along with Ra’s knowing him, it did have its perks. Like being able to waltz right into any of his bases unbothered.

No use lamenting what isn’t, best to focus on what is. 

He quickly abandoned any plans that involved setting foot anywhere near a League base, and instead opted for something that would accommodate him, an unknown with next to nothing save his wits, to acquire Jason Todd and Damian Wayne.

Talia and her father were closer in this universe than in the one he came from apparently, and as such where her father went she usually did too. No doubt because Talia hadn’t failed in producing an heir for him as of yet. As such, she’d be the one in charge of their care, with Ra’s taking care of the broader strokes. Ra’s had all the patience in the world for some things and none of it for others. Caring for children didn’t make the list of his interests. As far as he could tell, it was highly unusual the hands on interest Ra’s took with himself.

Tim adjusted his wedding ring. Yeah, it was pretty obvious why Ra’s was always interested in a hands on approach with him.

Ra’s was currently located on Infinity Island, which meant by air or sea were the only escape routes. Talia once mentioned that she disliked escape by air and took travel by sea where prudent. Despite it being slower, one could not defend or escape from a plane as easily and one could from a ship. And if there was one thing Talia despised, it was feeling cornered. She would escape by helicopter first and board a ship at the nearest port. He’d bet his money on it. 

Nearest port from Infinity Island was on the Colombian coast, but there were three within reasonable range that she could possibly hit. So he’d need to get there to intercept, covering three ports somehow. The existence of zeta tubes was extremely convenient in this universe and played a big part in giving him a head start before anyone could know he was gone, but couldn’t man them by himself… Unless he hooked his own gauntlet to the control panel maybe. 

Tim found himself studying the technology's origins periodically, desirous of a similar setup whenever he got back to his universe. The science was a bit beyond him for now, and not something he could fully study until certain things were done, but he figured he had the time if Batman was busy standing trial for space crimes. For now understanding the simple control features and software working it would do.

He would flush Talia out of Infinity Island, causing her to flee via helicopter to one of these ports. He would intercept her there and convince her to hand over Jason and Damian, and if guilt could not move her then he would take them by force. It would be child’s play to lay the trap at each of the three she could possibly make it to.

Now, how best to flush her out…

“You’re married?” 

A green capuchin monkey landed on Tim’s shoulder.

“Garfield!” M’gann flushed, “Sorry, he’s young, he can be a bit-”

“It’s alright, age doesn’t particularly change him all that much anyway.” The corner of Tim’s mouth twitched up as he rubbed Gar’s little monkey head, allowing him to grab his hand and better examine the ring. He couldn’t blame him for being drawn to the shiny little ornate thing. Yellow gold swirled into a design featuring a green emerald accented by rubies. Ra’s had said he added the rubies because they suited Tim. It was an Al Ghul family heirloom and as such it held a fine beauty few other pieces could achieve. 

He hated the damn thing, and he never took it off.

“Poor Nightwing.” M’gann giggled, “He didn’t stand a chance.”

“Oh Nightwing doesn’t stand a chance for a plethora of reasons, most of which are unrelated to my husband. Not that I’m particularly inclined to be faithful to him anyway.” Tim eyed Gar’s tiny little monkey hands, “Mind if I have my hand back kiddo? Afraid I need them both for a bit.”

Gar complied and hopped off of Tim’s shoulder. He was wondering if and when anyone would notice the ring, and probably would have gone on allowing the sleeves of his hoodie (it was unlikely Dick was getting it back) to hide his hands had he not absently pushed them up to better work on Connor. Who was in a steady coma maintained by M’gann here in the medbay with him. She would work on scanning his mind for the trigger Luthor set, and Tim would work on recalibrating his DNA. The orange flow of the pod he was in made the room ever so slightly uncomfortably warm.

“Noted. So how come you’re married to your husband then? Doesn’t seem like you like him very much.” Garfield asked innocently.

M’gann made no effort to excuse his nosieness this time, likely because she was curious too.

“Yes well, being married to Ra’s Al Ghul isn’t exactly pleasant.” He said absently as he continued to monitor Connor’s genomes. Ignoring the gasps that predictably followed.

It felt a bit liberating to say it out loud, back in his universe he’d never told anyone who hadn’t already known. He hadn’t dared. But here, what did it matter who knew really?

“Like  _ THE _ Ra’s Al Ghul? Guy who’s the head of the League of Assassins that Ra’s Al Ghul?!” Garfield exclaimed in disbelief.

“Yep.” Tim confirmed, still working.

“But-” Garfield began, before getting cut off abruptly.

“Don’t M’gann. Your task at hand needs your focus, and I’m familiar with ways to make it difficult on you.” Tim casually threatened, he was too familiar with her telepathic powers to not notice them casually trying to slip in.

“... Sorry, but you can see how suspicious that sounds can’t you? Who would agree to marry that man?” M’gann apologized, but wasn’t particularly sorry, now doubting the decision to allow this guy to mess with her own soon to be husband’s body.

“He's so OLD.” Gar made a face.

“Someone who had little choice in the matter.” Tim clarified for them.

“Noted…” Gar said weakly, feeling guilty for his earlier outburst. He looked towards his big sister, who was eyeing Red like she didn’t quite believe him. He hoped that didn’t mean trouble.

“That’s awful. So why do you still wear it then, if you were coerced?” She asked, keeping her voice light. 

“Taking it off and pretending it’s not a problem doesn’t make the problem go away. The ring stays until the problem is solved.” He answered, unperturbed.

“That seems like an unnecessary punishment to subject yourself to.” She said sadly, believing him a bit more now. Now that she thought about it, a lot of how this Red X behaved seemed to be a form of punishment to himself. She could tell he wasn’t quite as efficiently well adjusted as he’d like to have everyone believe. Rather, the stoic, tireless robot act belied something deeply wrong.

“Maybe I just think the ring is pretty.” Tim deflected, smirking.

Garfield jumped on the chance to relieve the tension and laughed, “Well it is, even if it comes from a super old bad guy with a terrible sense of fashion.” He made a grossed out face.

“ _ Ugh _ , don’t even get me started. The man has no clue what casual wear is.” Tim rolled his eyes. “He even changes clothes for dinner. Archaic practice that does nothing but create more laundry if you ask me.”

“He reminds me of Dracula, y’know, if Dracula were real.” Gar shrugged.

“He’s real in my universe, you guys haven’t had a run in with him yet?” Tim asked, genuinely curious.

“No way!”

“Wait are you serious?” M’gann echoed the disbelief.

“I was just joking!” Garfield turned into a donkey.

“Jokes on you, I'm being serious. The stake through the heart and daylight thing are real, for future reference’s sake. But the holy water and garlic don’t do a thing. They also have to ask permission to enter a building, which is funny as all hell and something you should definitely use to your advantage.” Tim welcomed the change in topic to something more lighthearted. He was enjoying? This? Conversation? He hadn’t realized how much he had missed Gar or M’gann, and even with M’gann’s obvious trepidation and well hidden barbs he found himself wanting to keep the dialogue going. As if he had something to prove or something. He’d thought he was far beyond having to prove anything to anyone anymore but here he was, falling into old habits. 

He shouldn’t indulge like this in conversation with these people, he shouldn’t get close. There would be no such warmth waiting for him when he returned to his universe. He hadn’t spoken to their counterparts in years, he could not allow himself to become drunk on their company. It would break him all over again, and he had worked so hard to recreate himself into something that did not rely on things like this to run efficiently. He couldn’t afford to go backwards again, he didn’t know if he had it in him.

Suddenly, Tim was feeling weak and shaky, it was a good thing he was sitting down and only occasionally typing something.

“I mean, I guess if greek gods are real.” M’gann reasoned, shrugging.

“Exactly, never say never, the universe is weird.” Tim overcorrected on the lightness in his tone, and cleared his throat in embarrassment.

“Noted!” Chirped Garfield.

-

Connor was cured, his mind clean, and Tim had stayed up all night preparing for the morning’s procedure. He had earned himself a nap and made it known that was what he was going to do, it wasn’t, of course, but it was an excellent excuse to get some guaranteed undisturbed alone time. He was beginning to do that thing again where he didn’t sleep properly and he could feel it but stopping himself was another beast altogether. Feeling helplessly stranded and not in control was doing negative things to him again, making him have certain thoughts that he wasn’t prepared for. This was much more interaction than he was used to anymore, well, used to as Tim anymore. Gala Tim could handle this, maybe he should switch on Gala Tim? Or CEO Tim? 

Being busy was assuaging his ache. It made him feel a little bit more in control, setting up contingencies and setting things right, using his advantages to their fullest and playing in a field he’d never worked in before had a way of acting as a balm to his otherwise increasingly frustrating situation. Maybe he should intervene on Rimbor and clear the Justice League of these alleged Space Crimes himself? He did have a double major business and law degree (that the board of directors practically forced him to get) that he could use to his advantage. Sure he didn’t know Space Law but the argumentation would be similar surely.

One thing at a time. 

He would use this guaranteed alone time to make a lot of the communication headway he had to make in the next stages of his plan to rescue Jason and Damian. There were a few kinks to work out and the who-

**-Elsewhere in The Hub-**

“ _ Hola amigos _ anyone know where boss man is?” If anyone ever asked whether Impulse got a certain satisfaction from suddenly appearing in the room and making people double take or drop things when he did so.  _ He certainly wouldn’t be denying it _ anytime soon.

Jaime winced at his new friend’s awful white boy accent, “Um, I don’t think we’re supposed to disturb him actually.” 

He didn’t notice Lagoon Boy stealing the remote from his hand till it was too late, and had to hush the scarab into submission when it suggested retaliation for the slight.

“Leave him be quicksilver, the guy’s not had any sleep since yesterday, apparently he spent all night fixing that bigheaded… He’s gone isn’t he.” Lagoon boy found the wrestling channel and sat back with his can of sardines, not bothering to turn around but feeling the rush of air left behind by Impulse.

“Yeah.” Jaime confirmed, “Shouldn’t we?-”

“Nah, we did our best, nothing to be done etcetera, etcetera.” Lagoon Boy popped a lil sardine in his mouth, enjoying the crunch of the eyes, he always loved the crunch of the eyes. They were the best part.

**-Back in Tim’s Room-**

“Boss man!!!” Bart couldn’t wait any longer, and frankly the patience he had exhibited so far was well beyond what anyone could reasonably expect from him. In his opinion.

“Bart?” Tim’s thoughts were interrupted in the middle of him kicking off his shoes. And the next thing he knew he was winded from Bart’s crushing hug.

“Sorry! I know you warned me that when I found you in the past you’d be all emotionally stunted and confused by affection and all that but I can’t help myself bossman it’s been two years since I’ve seen you andyoudiedandallandIfoundNeutronlikeyoutoldmetoandIsavedmygrandpaandit’sbeenhard.” Oh wow, was he going to start blubbering? No, he didn’t blubber, he had to keep it together for Tim’s sake. It was Tim that needed help right now and he was here to- oh god, was Tim petting his head? He felt the tears coming, and couldn’t stop them.

Tim didn’t have the ears to catch all of what Bart said, but the hug and the obvious release of stress going on right now were things he would never deny any Bart in any universe. He hugged back, and ran his hands through Bart’s fluffy hair, letting him get it all out. 

“From my understanding so far, an elder version of me meant a lot to you, and was possibly your mentor? I died and you’ve succeeded in going into the past to change the future for the better? And you’ve been alone for a few years trying to do that, do I have that right?” In the information he’d looked up about this universe’s Bart, there had been nothing about anything specific Bart had been sent to do. Considering that according to logs, he’d only been here for less than half a year it didn’t surprise Tim that they didn’t know Bart’s agenda, but it did surprise him that they believed his tourist story. 

He felt Bart nod on his shoulder.

“That must have been very difficult for you to do, I’m sure elder me would commend your efforts so far Bart. None of that could have been easy.”

“You don’t even know the half of it! You were dead!” Bart pulled back, grabbing Tim by the shoulders. He couldn’t help but let the accusation in his tone out, it wasn’t his fault, how could dying be his fault? But still. One minute they were making plans together, and the next he’s listening to the emergency recordings boss man had left behind in case of his death. It was all so sudden. Life had been lonely, but true solitude was not something he was prepared for when it happened.

Tim could only smile apologetically.

“I… sorry, you don’t even know what I’m talking about.” Bart sighed, wiping his eyes, “Ok, let me start from the beginning. Just to get you up to speed.”

“Was that a speedster pun?” Tim joked softly, earning him a chuckle.

Bart led him by the arm to his bed so they could sit down, he didn’t seem to want to let him go. And to think, he’d been acting this whole time as though everything were normal? The Bart of his universe wasn’t capable of such an oscar worthy performance. He wasn’t the most mature kid around, lovable as he was. This Bart seemed like he’d been through the ringer, was battle hardened.

“Alright, so; in the future, The Reach, an alien race hellbent on conquering Earth and creators of the Scarab technology - as you well know, succeed. They monopolize humans who carry the meta gene and switch that gene on. Only problem, a lot of these metas end up being unstable. One in particular, Neutron, a test run they were making, devastates Metropolis and kills the Flash. My grandfather. I’ve already stopped that from happening. You told me that we had to locate him and devise a way to neutralize his powers so that we could go back in time and stop that from happening. Apparently then and there is the catalyzing event that kickstarts everything going downhill. Our second order of business was to prevent Blue Beetle from falling under The Reach’s clutches… but that turned into a solo mission. As much of a badass as you were, you were getting older boss man, and in the end it was your lack of spleen that did you in. We had no more antibiotics, and one of your wounds got infected. A wound you got protecting me.” Bart shut his eyes against the renewed tears.

“Hey, Bart, I’m positive I’d make that decision a second and third time, so don’t beat yourself up about it. It sounds like you’re doing an amazing job of things on your own.” Tim felt guilt that didn’t belong to him, and tried to gulp it down. He couldn’t bear that look on Bart’s innocent face. He’d always had such a soft spot for the speedster.

“Ugh! Sorry! I can’t be blubbering like this, I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I didn’t cry those entire two years you were gone I can’t start now.” Bart rubbed at his eyes furiously, this kind of breakdown was unacceptable, they had work to do. They couldn’t afford to stop and cry. 

“Hey! I don’t… look Bart, I can’t imagine what you’ve been through. But I don’t think even I would blame you for being stressed. I blubbered like a little baby when you died.” Tim didn’t mean to let that information out, but out it came anyway.

“No way, you? Wait, I died in your universe?” How had he never been told that?

“Well, to be fair you came back.” 

Bart snorted at that, and it was like a bunch of tension left them both, and they found themselves chuckling.

“Ok, alright, where was I? Oh right, I’m supposed to do this in order. So The Reach, right? We can’t let Jaime be turned by them. And there’s the mode, oh god Tim  _ the mode _ . Every meta in The Reach’s clutches gets moded, these special collars that control your powers first, and then a chip gets implanted in your brain, and boom. You’re moded. You no longer have control over anything, you’re just an empty husk.” Bart gestured wildly, getting up in his excitement. “I think at this point in time the brain chips aren’t a thing, they seem to be moding people with the collars. But it would make sense they’d make crashing the mode more difficult than just busting people’s collars in the future. At least that’s my theory so far.”

“So that’s what your cool future slang means.” Tim’s smile faltered as he realized that he was getting sucked into this. He hadn’t once in their entire discussion recall that he was supposed to be getting back to his own universe. But, knowing all of this, could he just abandon this universe to its fate? Could he even do anything about it? Given that the future him was clearly evidence that his coming here didn’t bring change at all…

“You’ve gone silent, I know what you’re thinking. You’re supposed to go back to your universe right? I’ve been thinking about that, and you told me that there was a chance to change the past because in your own past I didn’t appear. That we were doing something new by sending me back. I figure that if we keep Blue Beetle from feeling the mode and stop The Reach from invading, you can be sent back by Doctor Fate or something. He isn’t around long in the future but since he’s here now he should know all about multiverse travel. Seems like it’d be in his realm of expertise. Or, and I really think you should consider this,  _ fuck your old universe _ because you told me you preferred the apocalyptic nightmare we lived in to your old universe anyway.” Bart crossed his arms, serious as all hell. He didn’t know what it was going to take to convince Tim to stay, but he wasn’t going to let him make a big mistake.

“Oh god, what did I tell you about my old universe…” Tim sighed.

“Enough.” Bart knew the best way to get new information from Tim was to pretend you already knew it, in truth, he’d never been told a thing besides a general ‘it’s bad’. Instead Tim busied him with stories of the good times he had in this universe, only stopping to make clear that he felt he was fortunate to know a good life for the time he had known it. Even if it were only fleeting. Even if it were a life that should, by any cosmic understanding, not belong to him.

“Great.” Tim flopped back on his bed. And after a moment of thought and a dip in the bed as Bart joins him, “Your slip up earlier, the ‘spoilers’, that wasn’t a slip up was it?” 

“I was taught by the best.” Bart turned his head towards Tim and smiled ruefully. He was originally going to just pretend that he didn’t know who Tim was, but it turned out that things worked more smoothly this way. The team would know that Tim’s story was legitimate, that Bart could vouch for his character, and Tim could avoid the mind reading. Bart had never subjected himself to that either and he got why Tim didn’t want it. 

Boss man thought of his mind as his own personal cathedral, and it was just as sacred as one. There were angles and contingencies always at play that he didn’t reveal to anyone until the time was right, and always on his terms. It frustrated a lot of the people they worked with sometimes but Bart’s trust in him had always been unquestioning. He’d be told what he needed to know and if the man asked him to walk on hot coals because something-something-it-was-good-for-him-actually, he’d do it without hesitating.

Tim thought for a moment longer, so this Bart had been trained by a, what, fifty something year old him? Which meant that Tim’s resources had just jumped to one bat trained, uh ex-bat trained, speedster. A deadly prospect. Tim was both inwardly wincing at the idea of how messed up he could have made Bart, versus how proficient he likely was now. Succeeding in going back in time by himself to launch an undercover campaign to change the future for the better and suggesting an alternate route to getting Tim home to his universe? This Bart was something to be reckoned with.

“Looks like I’ve got myself a good old fashioned team up then.” Tim turned his head, grinning ear to ear.

“See that’s the look I missed boss man, the ‘I’ve got a plan’ look. Lay it on me.” Bart popped up, making the bed jiggle.

Tim laughed at his boisterousness, “First order of business, we’re staging a rescue operation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tim’s major soft spot for Bart is my major soft spot for Bart lol. In YJ he’s actually a very jaded and serious person who’s hardened against a lot of suffering, including but not limited to the deaths of others. Death is just a part of life where he is from, and is can come at any moment. But even knowing that, I think being raised and cared for by someone who seems so inflapable and watching that person die would be like having your entire safety net that you didn’t know you had yanked out from under you. I think a death like that for Bart would hit him harder than others, he’d be actually alone. He’d be strong enough to carry on, but what I’m getting at is that Bart is human, who’s act of hyperactive happy might be a mask, but some of it is genuine, and who might play a lot more dumb than he actually is. And ultimately, he does have vulnerabilities and moments of weakness. He’s not always just go go go.
> 
> So yeah I figured that the show showing him working on the time machine means that he’s actually super brainy and not as much of an airhead as he lets on. His spoiler slip ups are mostly not actually slip ups.
> 
> Next up we finally get our rescue mission! It’s quite a doozy of a chapter lol, get ready for an absolute banger of a plan.


	6. Alia Filius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED

“I can’t believe Todd has the wherewithal to grace us with his presence but Drake thinks he’s too special to show up properly to the most minor of meetings.”

“Damian…” Dick said tiredly. Lately, Damian had renewed the vigor with which he needled at Tim. Dick had thought they were all beyond this, but Tim’s new tactic of outright ignoring him had hit Damian right in his insecurities. Made worse by the fact that the only presence Tim had anywhere near the cave was in hologram form.

Damian probably thought it had something to do with him. Dick knew it had to do with himself, and only hoped that Tim would get over himself eventually and just come back. This tantrum everyone was having was unnecessary and exhausting. Things were… things were getting more peaceful, not fixed, but more peaceful before this latest development.

The silver lining here was that Jason and Bruce seemed to come to some sort of understanding recently, and were teaming up together occasionally. Jason even came to the cave to train on the off day.

“It’s disrespectful to father Grayson, when he calls we come, all except for Drake. Who seems to think he is above such protocol.” Damian was sick and tired of Drake’s antics. If it wasn’t one thing with him it was another. He’d thought he’d had his rival cornered, right where he wanted him, but then he started turning his nose up to so much as interacting with him. As though he were too good to acknowledge Damian’s presence. It drove him up the wall. And now this new fresh hell. This was the third time Drake had only shown up in holo-form when called upon by their father for a meeting.

It seemed Damian wasn’t the only person Drake thought he was too good for these days, now the rest of the clan had been added to that list. 

At least if he were here in person Damian could force the coward to address him properly. He was aware that Drake thought him unworthy to bear the name Robin but the least Drake could do was rise to the challenge of those assumptions.

“Well I thought dinner was nice, Alred’s lemon chicken is-” Jason gave a chef’s kiss, loud and hopefully drowning out the dumbass petty conversation being had right now, “You missed it replacement. But that’s ok I ate your portion for you, no waste and all that.”

Jason inwardly winced as he realized he seemed to be echoing the same sentiments as the demon child, in a roundabout way. When all he was trying to do was change the damn conversation. Great going Jason you knucklehead. He really hadn’t meant any harm, he was just trying to playfully tease, but it was clear from the unresponsive hologram that Drake was giving him the same treatment as demon child now. Dead silence.

“I agree, we all love Alred’s cooking. It’s a shame you’re missing it Timmy, I can bring some over after tonight if you like.” Dick smiled, seizing an opening in Jason’s line of talk.

“I thought Jason already ate my portion.” Tim pointed out, wondering how much longer it would take for Bruce to show up at his own damn meeting. See this is why the board at WE never liked him.

And of course Dick was joining in with Jason to be an ass about him not being there. But that was alright, eventually they’d all come to accept the new normal. Boundaries were healthy. And these were Tim’s new ones. No more agonizing over who’s side Dick was on, no more smarting every time Jason needled at him, no more painful back and forths with Damian. No more begging for acceptance from any of these people.

He could tell his response and new tactics were especially irritating to Damian, who rankled at the fact that others weren’t getting the same silence. His tactic of not feeding the attention seeking children his energy was remarkably effective. He could actually leave these meetings not enraged or spiraling. By something so simple as not engaging. And his lack of physical presence in the cave gave him full control of the conversation. Leaving when he was done with the conversation was as easy as hanging up the phone.

“Yeah pay better attention Dickhead- oof!” Not fair! Jason had his ribs foolishly exposed, he was leaning back in his chair and resting his head on his arms. Dick took the chance to get a cheap shot in. His chair fell backwards in a loud clang from the body strike he’d received. Dick never did take lip about his name very well, the dirty opportunist.

“Save it for patrol you two.” Batman entered the meeting in all his imposing authority, taking his seat at the head of the table.

No mention was made of Tim’s hologram presence the entire meeting. Batman seemed to take it in stride, while on the inside panicking about what this all meant. But precisely according to Tim’s predictions, eventually he and everyone else came to accept this as the new normal.

**-End Flashback-**

The matter of rescuing Damian was simple and straightforward, the matter of rescuing Jason was not. It wasn’t just a matter of picking him up. There were other factors at play here. If Jason was alive and brought back into the fold in the wrong way, they could have a Red Hood 2.0 situation on their hands. 

Jason’s main gripe with Bruce was that his death had gone unavenged, that the Joker was still alive. So when he came back, it was unlikely much headway would be made towards his recovery if the clown prince of crime was still breathing.

Tim didn’t kill. That cardinal rule had never been broken before now, and it would not be broken here. But… maybe there was a loophole that he could exploit.

He recalled the mouse trap he’d set at the end of the choose-your-own-adventure he’d set up for Boomerang that fateful night Batman had lost faith in him. Perhaps a similar chain of events, his own hand further removed, could produce a deadly outcome for the Joker?

The list of people who could handle an opponent like the grinning grim reaper was short, but considering who Tim was trying to flush out and from where, that wasn’t an issue. An attack from Joker and a team of minions could very well be the very thing Tim needed to flush out Talia from Infinity Island. 

The team would need to be assembled and waiting for him to lead, the motivation was easy (he was in arkham, and the price for getting him out could be to wage an attack on Infinity Island), but who he could possibly get to break the Joker out of arkham was tricky. His options for those kind of resources were limited to two. Either Penguin, or Black Mask. Black Mask was a lot more violent and after looking into it, and by looking into it he meant having Bart stake it out, it was Black Mask who was more hurting for business and thus cash. Lucky for Black Mask Tim had a fresh new account filled with more than enough to make him happy.

It took a week, but Bart proved to be instrumental in this plot as Tim couldn’t leave The Hub without a chaperone or incurring suspicion. Whereas Bart was living outside and even went to school. With the help of a burner phone the two communicated and hired Deadshot to collect and head enough mercenaries for the purpose of the assault. Apparently he even managed to get Sportsmaster on the team, who cost a pretty penny but was well worth it in Tim’s opinion. He’d wanted Deathstroke, but The Terminator was working for Luthor these days, who was working for the Light, and so had conflicting alliances.

Black Mask was paid off to bust The Joker out of Arkham, who was informed of the deal and had accepted, and was now with the team headed by Deadshot attacking Ra’s Al Ghul’s paradise headquarters. Deadshot had special instructions to retreat after a certain amount of time and ensure that the Joker was left behind in league hands. It wasn’t likely that Ra’s was going to let the clown draw another breath after attacking his base.

Tim wouldn’t be doing the killing, but he found that perhaps if it was the Joker, his conscience could deal with the blurry line between murder and not saving someone for now. If it was the Joker.

He was also very aware that by doing this, he would be dooming any and all chance of making friends in this universe. And he told Bart as much. Bart might be ok with this plan, but it wasn’t likely that the people of Young Justice or Batman for that matter would let something like this slide. He was killing three birds with one stone. Saving Batman’s sons, killing the clown that stood in between one of them and him - and ensuring that he couldn’t get emotionally attached here. 

Tim had the self awareness to realize the danger of own beating heart. This was the most dangerous it had been in years for the cursed shriveled up thing. He couldn’t allow himself to bask in the warmth of these people. Better to turn their gaze cold against him so that he didn’t have a choice.

His burner rang, he answered quickly, “Bart.”

“I’m back boss man, turns out their ‘copter is headed right for the port nearest the zeta tube. I have eyes on them, maybe ten minutes out.” Bart had run out onto the water to track where the helicopter leaving Infinity Island was headed. It involved a lot of running back and forth and circling around. Helicopters were incredibly slow in his opinion.

“I’ll be there ASAP. Good work Impulse.” Tim smiled broadly, Bart had genuinely been a godsend. All of this would have taken so much longer if Tim hadn’t had him on hand. 

-

“Sorry it took so long, I had to evade Superboy, we’re not going to have as long as we thought.” Tim sighed. 

Connor had been hovering more the past few days and Tim didn’t know why. He seemed to know the minute he stepped out of his room. He had time to erase the last location he was zeta tubing to but as he had beamed out he saw Connor enter the room. So the proverbial jig was up. Tim had secured the lead plates protecting his heartbeat when he suited up. But he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was going to be caught before he could execute his plan.

“Plans can’t ever just go smoothly can they?” Bart was particularly adept at going with the flow and changing course as needed for that very reason.

“This has too many moving parts to awry now, this is going to be our only chance to have a clean shot at the two of them in one place. Stay behind and guard the zeta tube, if they come through it stop them.” Tim said as he got in the jeep waiting for them.

“On it boss man.” Bart saluted. 

-

Tim quickly and quietly took out the majority of the few men accompanying Talia and her precious cargo one by one once they boarded the ship. One of them he managed to get before he even set foot on the thing. Poor thing, trained his whole adult life to be an assassin and he’s relegated to carrying luggage. There were three left, all staying closely to Talia, Tim hoped they’d hear him out before shooting but he knew that wasn’t likely. 

He knocked on her cabin door, “Talia, I come on behalf of your beloved, Batman.” He announced loudly, rolling out of the way as bullets pierced the door.

“Owens, get the door.” Talia purred.

The universe worked in funny ways, especially if it was Owens, Z and Pru that were with Talia right now. Tim allowed himself to be led at gunpoint into the room. Noting that it was indeed them. 

“My beloved sends someone on his behalf instead of showing up himself? I’m hurt.” Talia frowns, her gun also trained on him.

“He doesn’t know. I didn’t want to give him false hope that his dead son was alive. But I see now before me that I am correct, and he is. You’ve been keeping him in secret along with the child you bore by Batman.” Tim unclasped his gauntlet and began wiggling off his left glove.

“B… man.” The masked boy in red said slowly.

“I’ve been caring for him, nursing him back to health, as you can see, he is in no condition to be returned to my beloved.” She placed a hand on Jason’s shoulder, the gun still trained on Tim.

“Don’t Talia. I’ll speak plainly.” Tim slipped off his glove, pushing past her manipulations to get to the point, “You know what this ring is. You’ve seen it, but you’ve never seen anyone in your lifetime wear it.” 

Talia wanted control of the conversation, and she usually had it. The best way to get something out of her was to not let her have it, otherwise she’d run off with everything. She was the daughter of the Demon’s Head after all.

“How did you get that.” Talia snarled uncharacteristically, her trigger finger itching. How was it possible that an Al Ghul family heirloom such as  _ that ring _ could be stolen? And who would dare!? She remembered as a little she’d admire it in its case. Her own mother had never worn it. Father had said she wasn’t worthy. That had hurt, but he’d assured her his own daughter didn’t need to worry about being worthy. He would raise her to be worthy of her lineage, and if she was good enough, worthy enough to be his right hand. She’d risen all right. She was now mother to his heir. 

The presence of a Demon’s Wife, a step-mother, would threaten all of that. This man, or boy, she couldn’t tell, was not capable of bearing heirs for her father though. So this whole situation was up in the air. 

“It’s impossible right? That I could possess this ring without you knowing it well. I’d have had to go through the six trials of the union before the league. You would have had to have been there to tend to me as my soon to be step-daughter.” Tim let it sink in, let her worry that such a thing could possibly have been intentionally kept from her, before elaborating.

“You  _ were _ there, and I did perform the six trials… it just wasn’t in this universe. In my universe, this timeline is much further along. Damian is much older, and Jason is well past this phase. And as such I knew you’d have them. I can tell you from experience. It’s much better that they be handed over to Batman now, rather than later, when you really are on the run.” Tim intended to tell her most of the truth, but some impressions as to the order of events and nature of the truth were deliberately exaggerated or omitted. He recited his speech from memory. Enjoying the way her face softened into astonishment and despair. Or as much as her perfect mask allowed anyway. This Talia did have a care for her son still. She hadn’t hardened herself to her attachment to him yet. In stark contrast to her other self. This universe was soft in many ways.

“You fail in producing an heir that Ra’s approves of, he discards Damian as an option early on.” Tim left out the bit about why and when, that Ra’s became enamoured with the idea of Tim giving him an heir instead.

“That’s a different universe, if what you claim is true. You have no way of knowing how things will go here.” Talia pointed out, already mulling over the scenario as if what this man was telling her was true.

“Do you want to take that chance? Do you want to take the chance that Ra’s will look at your beloved son and see someone unworthy to take his mantle? You know how he discards that which does not serve him, you know what he will order you to do. Worse, what you will conceive yourself of doing in order to correct the course.” Tim countered.

“But you informing me of this changes things does it not? I can double Damian’s training, push him harder-” This man, wasn’t wrong… but this unorthodox happenstance. How could she be sure anything he was saying was true? The ring… her perfect son… she’d never...

“It’s never his skill that was lacking Talia, you raised him strong, immensely strong. But his heart was weak, his character weaker still. If you raise a son on nothing but demands he only knows how to demand. Let your beloved raise him into a better man, into a man that might inspire Ra’s to smile upon him. He’ll keep him safe and raise him to be strong, just how you desire to do. Let the Bat raise the son of the Bat into a worthy heir.” Tim kept his gaze on Talia instead of on Damian, who was behind his mother and probably hating him right about now.

A pregnant pause as Talia came to terms with her decision. Tim could see that decision written on her furrowed brow.

“You could have given this information to him instead of showing up alone. So why are you here by yourself? Is it to gain favor with my beloved?” Talia could already work out in her head who orchestrated the attack on the island. It was all an elaborate ruse to draw her out wasn’t it? It’d be impressive if it didn’t make her hackles rise.

“He raised me, maybe not him specifically, but a version of him. I’d do the same thing for any Bruce in any universe.” Was that true? It had been true at one time. It didn’t sound like a lie that he was telling himself or Talia but even so. Tim didn’t necessarily want it to be true. He was no naive seventeen year old boy who was too dedicated to a man who would never do the same for him.

“I can understand such devotion, we must not be so different then. I leave them with you to deliver to my beloved. But should Damian fail to succeed in becoming my father’s heir. It’s you I will hold responsible. Step-mother.” Talia lowered her gun, and nodded at the trio of assassins to stand down. In truth, it was her beloved she intended to run to now in order to drop her charges off for safekeeping. She supposed that in the end it would be the same outcome, and if there was one thing you could trust about her beloved’s trained boys. It was that they would always protect their own. For now, she needed to regroup with forces in Brazil to mount a defense of Infinity Island. This way she could get to that sooner.

It was clear that this vigilante was aligned with her beloved and would not harm her son, it was also clear that this vigilante was an enormous threat to her.

I will kill you if my son is not raised properly, was her implication. Tim supposed. “Fair enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I have edited this chapter! I like it much more now. 
> 
> [ I'm particularly unsure about this chapter and how it turned out. So lemme know your thoughts on this. Next chapter going to be a long discussion between Dick, Tim, and Connor. ] *I have since edited
> 
> I've hinted at the fact that Tim's status is a big deal within the League, it truly would be extremely shocking to find someone with it as the Demon Head's daughter whom you had no idea about. But even so. He had the ring, he clearly must have performed the rituals if he knows of them considering the only people alive who would know of them are Al Ghuls themselves. Since they've not been performed in well over a couple hundred years. Tim's status, even gained in another universe, is a big deal, so she addresses him with the proper moniker. And the reason why it's step-mother and not father isn't for misgendering purposes, it has to do with role. Even though Tim is a man his role is still wife of the demon head. He'd be called 'mistress' by members of the league and performed the wife's duties during the ritual. Archaic and not very progressive I know, but that's kindof the point lol.
> 
> Also, him being able to bare heirs is a big part of why he was suitable to be Ra's wife. Otherwise he would've just been made a concubine.


	7. Fiducia Mihi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited chapter six, and I think it reads so much better now, I encourage you to read it just because it makes some motivations and reasoning a lot more clear, and is just all around a better read now. But if you don’t want to, just know that actions did not change, so it’s not 100% necessary plot-wise for you to read it.

“Impulse?! So you’re in on it too huh.” Nightwing stomped out of the zeta tube box with superboy and M’gann in tow. They did not have time for this shit. Whatever nonsense was going on right now was taking valuable time and attention and manpower they didn’t have away from their conflict with the Light and the literal alien invasion from The Reach they were dealing with. Dick  _ knew _ it was a good idea to put microtrackers in Tim’s soy goop. He didn't know  _ what _ the rogue vigilante was currently doing at a docking port owned by one of Ra’s Al Ghul’s LLCs but the fact that Impulse was in on it too made him angrier.

Ra’s Al Ghul wasn’t someone you just casually mess with. Neither was Lex Luthor for that matter. These things were going to have consequences.

“Heeeeyyyyy teeeeeaaaammmm. Funny seeing you here in Colombia! Wanna hit the beach? It's great and not apocalyptic looking right now. Never knew beaches were supposed to look like that.” Bart elongated his words and said them slowly, waving weakly. Buying time right?

“I’m gonna give you one chance to tell me what’s going on and it better be the short version.” Nightwing crossed his arms, glaring Impulse down and not taking his bait. Even if it was a little bit sad that Bart didn’t know what beaches were supposed to look like till today.

“He means to say that you shouldn’t be helping a rogue operative work behind our backs Impulse. You’ve been on team missions with us. You’ve been seen working with the Justice League. What you do and who sees you do it matters. We’re already facing awful PR and whatever Red X is doing is probably not with the permanent consequences of his actions in mind. Considering he intends to leave as soon as he can.” M’gann couldn’t keep the annoyance from her voice, but attempted her best to play good cop, prepared to force the story from Impulse’s mind if she had to.

Man, an angry Nightwing was scary. Bart had never seen the friendly hero actually berate anyone. Just his luck that he and boss man brought that out in him huh?

“Uhhhhhh, I know this is weird and totally not crash but trust me, you’re definitely gonna want to let boss man do his thing. One thing you do  _ not _ want to do is ruin a plan in motion, bad news that.” Bart held his hands up, grinning awkwardly but already plotting how best to knock around the three senior members of Young Justice. He looked pretty disarming and they were probably inclined to hold back anyway, so while they were all capable of subduing him he did have angles to exploit here.

“Trust is a two way street Impulse. Why didn’t you or Red X trust us enough to tell us what’s happening right now?” Superboy pointed out.

“I know you think you know him Impulse, but you know an older version of him, not the him right now. Time changes a person and maybe he’s not the man you remember yet. Maybe he’s not even meant to be.” M’gann said imploringly, holding her hands out.

“One; boss man will always do the heroic thing, now and forever. Time doesn’t change that about him. And two; I can’t tell you what he’s doing in case it modes. It  _ has _ to stay a secret until he comes back successfully, to protect Nightwing.” Impulse smiled sadly, shrugging. He wouldn’t be the reason for a brokenhearted Nightwing, boss man would be real upset about it and Impulse was not in the business of failing at his given mission.

“What do you mean by that?” Nightwing’s brow furrowed, his hands dropping to his hips.

Impulse shrugged, and then executed red herring formation omega.

-

“Yes grandmother.” Damian said obediently, climbing into the jeep and strapping in. He was a bit disheartened and confused about what was said earlier. He was destined to be a failure? Before he even had a chance to prove himself? Unless perhaps, he could receive better training from his father. And Mother… she…

“You don’t have to call me grandmother Damian. My vigilante persona is called Red X, and my name is Tim, Timothy Jackson Drake.” Tim worried a bit over the sad and mopey tone in Damian’s voice. This wasn’t like last time, where he was arrogant and bold from the moment he stepped into the bat cave. But then again, he was around eleven or twelve at the time. Right now he looked more like eight or nine.

“But I’m supposed to?” Damian pointed out as he helped Jason buckle in, noticing he hadn’t yet. The man needed looking after sometimes. 

“How is it that grandfather married a man though? If you don’t mind me asking. I thought a key quality of a wife was bearing heirs?” Damian recalled the story of one such wife who turned out to be unable to bear children, and how she was swiftly disposed of for it. Maybe it was different wherever he came from? He hadn’t learned much about multiverse theory, as he hadn’t even gotten to physics yet in his tutorship but he’d heard of the principle.

Tim debated how best to answer this question. Because last time Damian found out that he was trans he’d mocked him for his female physiology. Cassandra had reminded him why that was nonsense on the sparring mats but it still stung. It was a whole thing. Dick and Bruce had to take him aside and Tim had been told that Damian was just young and inexperienced. He’d forgiven it but he hadn’t forgotten.

“I’m a female, and was assigned the gender ‘girl’ at birth. But I understood at a young age that I was not a girl, that I was a boy. And so when I was old enough and able to, I transitioned my gender and began to take artificial hormones to compensate for the hormones my body naturally produces. This transitioning process also involved a surgery to my chest to sculpt it into one that resembles a typical man’s, rather than a typical woman’s. I still retain my reproductive abilities though. So Ra’s saw me fit to marry.” He decided upon an information dump in layman's terms. Keeping it direct and matter of fact.

“I know my role is grandmother to you, so if it makes you comfortable you can still call me that. Just know that I am indeed a man and that my pronouns are he/him.” Tim finished, shrugging. He knew that his title had more to do with role than with gender and had grown very used to being referred to as ‘mistress’ and what have you over the years.

“Fascinating, I shall do my research on this phenomenon later. And if it would be acceptable to ask you questions, may I grandmother?” Damian, while eager to attain the approval of his grandmother, a potential ally in his position as heir (even if mother cautioned him that he could also turn out to be a threat), was genuinely interested in this transition process. To be born one way and medically and socially alter yourself into another? He’d never even heard of this. Endocrinology was not something he had studied as of yet.

“Of course! Anything you need Damian. Just ask.” Tim was dumbstruck at the response he’d gotten. Supposing it had something to do with the way they were being introduced now. He was Damian’s superior in rank within the league, and as such the little gremlin was probably inclined to seek favor with him. But the hierarchy was ultimately supposed to end up with Damian on top, as his mother had raised him to do, so there could still be some trepidation. Not that Tim had ever thought to produce an heir to rival him. He’d rather die than bear any children for Ra’s, or be pregnant period ugh.

Regardless of the reasoning behind his respectful approach, Tim figured he should jump on the chance to start on the right foot with the kid this time. He didn’t fancy having to wonder if he was going to go through the assassination attempt he suffered the last time the two of them met the first time.

“Likewise grandmother, I’m at your service.” Damian recited, perfect manners executed just the way he’d been taught.

“You don’t need to be so formal, I’m not like Ra’s to be honest with you Damian. We live very different lives, as you’ll come to see.” Tim was really astounded and pleasantly surprised to be sure, but he didn’t know if he could bear an overly formal and polite Damian either. It was too weird.

“I’ll try grandmother.” Came Damian’s pliant but confused response.

“So what’s the deal with Jason’s condition?” Tim decided to change the subject, internally wincing at the lack of kiddishness in Damian.

“The invalid? Mother said he was beaten badly over the head, and revived with the pit. Though his memory is still shoddy and he occasionally needs help with things. Mother tasked me with ensuring his care and recovery.”

Tim grimaced at Damian’s description of the former Robin, “Jason, his name is Jason Todd, don’t call him an invalid. And his title before he died was Robin, so maybe call him that while he has his mask on.”

“Robin…” Jason mimicked, perking up. That was a name he recalled, viscerally. But…

“Yes, Robin.” Tim nodded, wanting to look back at Jason but needing to keep his eyes on the bumpy terrain.

“Very well. Robin, we are going back to your old home. To see my father. Batman.” He patted Robin’s knee. Damian spoke carefully and enunciated clearly when speaking to the invalid. And had grown a bit attached, he would admit to himself, even though mother had expressly told him not to. That once recovered, the young man would be leaving them. He was glad that now they weren’t going to be parted.

“Batman.” Robin mimicked happily, he didn’t know why that was a good thing. But his little guy was happy about it and if his little guy was happy about it then it was a good thing right? Right. Who was Batman??? Didn’t he know him?

Robin clutched his head in pain and slouched, groaning. Taking comfort in the small pats on the back his little guy gave him. Trying to remember too hard hurt sometimes, and only made him frustrated and angry.

“It’s alright, maybe Miss Martian or Martian Manhunter can help with his memory problems. We’ll help you out Robin. Don’t worry.” Tim spoke to the pair, noting how close they seemed. It was a bit sweet. Damian must have been lonely and only had Jason as company besides his mother, who was probably more like his drill sergeant.

The company and talking made the journey back to the zeta checkpoint quick, and Tim was even feeling good about what he’d done till he put the Jeep in park and honked loudly to grab the attention of the four heroes fighting. Or rather, the three trying to subdue one. 

“I’m back.” Tim announced, jumping out of the jeep and opening the door for Damian and Jason.

“You!... Who are they?” Nightwing whirled around, panting.

They all froze, observing the group climb out of the Jeep and approaching them. Bewildered except for Bart. Who, while sporting a black eye, was very glad they’d totally nailed the rescue mission.

“Your brothers.” Tim deadpanned.

-

“Any other rabbits you want to pull out your hat?” Dick asked, a little exasperated, a little in awe, a little wary of what else was going to happen. Everything happening with the Light right now and this guy just pops into his universe to shake up everyone and everything. He could usurp Klarion as the Lord of Chaos, easy.

After they’d all gotten back and Dick had confirmed both boy’s DNA, called Alfred, and cried for a bit, he’d debriefed everyone else on the situation and found rooms for the two new bats. Well, one wasn’t new but still. There was a catch, of course there was, Jason’s mind didn’t seem to be all there. But M’gann told him that she’d take a peek inside and see what she could do. Possibly she’d need his help, as Jason wasn’t very familiar with her but was with Dick, but she was already familiar from working on Kal’durr’s mind with how to go about helping someone repair themselves. 

And so, exhausted from the rollercoaster of a day, Dick had pushed off all the other work he had to do and gotten ready for bed. Deciding to talk to Tim before he clonked out, because… he just needed to talk to him. And possibly strangle him, if that was even the correct emotion he was feeling right now. Whatever it was, it had him wound tight, despite being tired.

“Hm. Well if you want we can take down LexCorp? I don’t know, it feels a little like cheating, interfering in your universe so much. But hey why not. Not like anything good can happen from Lex continuing to have the kind of reach he has.” Tim didn’t look up from his laptop as Dick invited himself into Tim’s temporary room.

Dick made a disbelieving snort, sitting down at the foot of his bed and waiting for the rest of the joke. But none came and his smile fell. 

“Oh my god are you serious?” There was no way he was being serious right now.

“In my universe, Luthor went from a small town in Kansas to CEO of LexCorp by making quick money in stock betting. He later, even with a legitimate business, padded his company’s growth numbers with winnings from short selling stock from other companies. The simplest way to explain it is that his hedge fund would bet that a dying company’s stocks would no longer sell over a set amount, borrow those stocks with interest, the price of those stocks would go down, while they pocketed the difference after selling them back to the company. It’s called short stocking. Among other nasty betting schemes he used his legitimate business to ensure those stocks never did sell for higher, this was the case more often than not. 

This is stuff most wall street guys are doing, lots more backdoor dealing etcetera etcetera I won’t bore you with the details. All you need to know is how I forced him to file for bankruptcy one year.

Normally, this maneuver I was doing, called a short squeeze, would take a small army of people. But if you know the right coders, and I did, you can make an army of zombie accounts that all appear to be different people. An invisible horde. This invisible horde used money to buy up the latest stock he was short squeezing en masse, which caused the stock to shoot up in price because demand went up. And even better, after it made social media news that Luthor’s hedge fund was getting reamed it was like throwing chum into the water. More and more people wanted a piece of that pie, a big fuck you to your local billionaire. It became a joke as more people swarmed that stock and at the end of it Luthor was in so much debt, LexCorp went under in a matter of three days trying to pay off what his hedge fund owed.

The winnings from that short squeeze sent all foster kids in the Gotham area aging out of the system that year to college, full ride.

At the time I was able to use money from Wayne Enterprises to do this short squeeze in the first place because I was the CEO. I’m obviously not the CEO of Wayne Enterprises in this universe.”

“I retained  _ none _ of that, but if you write it down I can show it to Lucius and maybe he’ll approve it.” He shrugged, honestly willing to give Tim the moon, his hand in marriage, anything he asked for at the moment. If Tim wanted to tell him they needed to steal the declaration of independence tonight he’d assume it was for the greater good. He’d complain that he was tired and had already showered, but he’d still do it.

“Sure… just don’t be surprised when the other shoe drops on the uh, Jason and Damian situation.” Tim cautioned. Not liking the glint of friendliness in Dick’s eye. There was a long way to fall from cloud nine. And despite the deal Dick Grayson made with gravity at birth, he wasn’t immune to the fall.

“What? What do you mean by the other shoe? What did you do!?” Dick, suddenly alarmed, shot up. This guy was gonna give him an aneurysm.

“Relax, I’ll answer to Batman about it whenever he gets back and figures it out. You don’t need to worry about it. Just don’t be shocked when you’re given reason for your opinion of me to plummet. Best to take those rose coloured glasses of me off now rather than later.” Tim said in a businesslike tone. Scribbling his note to Lucius in as legible a hand as possible on a notepad next to him.

Dick, depending on how distracted he was or wasn’t by the business of managing Young Justice, might find out before Bruce got back from Rimbor. He didn’t want him to have too much of a whiplash from the whole picture of what he’d done.

“Ugh…” Dick plopped back down on Tim’s bed and stretched out on his back. He didn’t know if he wanted to investigate what Tim meant by all of that or if he should just leave it be.

“Anyone ever tell you you’re a hurricane Tim?” He said drowsily, eyes closing.

“Difficult, is the word your counterpart would’ve used.” Tim accidentally said aloud.

“He sounds like I’m better than him, I’m more poetic. Possibly more handsome.” Dick smirked, waving his hand around.

“He’s just older than you, has more burdens. I used to be one of them.” Tim was very careful to keep the bitter edge out of his voice. It was just a cold hard fact. One he didn’t need to be telling this Dick but… shutting his mouth only seemed to occur to him after he opened it.

“Burden? I find that hard to believe. What are you to each other really? He’s older than you so I imagine he was something of a mentor at least? You were both trained by Batman, both used to be Robin. There’s a story there, there’s a reason you look at me sometimes like you want to say so much more than you’re saying.” Dick didn’t want to back him into a corner but it was bugging him, and right now he felt like he’d cracked open Tim’s door more. Like right now he was willing and able to talk, and if he let the opportunity pass he might not get another. That other shoe dropping in the future coming to mind.

Tim glanced over at the Dick of this universe, who had his head turned towards him and was giving him his full attention. He was always doing that. He looked at him like he was the only person in the room and was currently the most important person in it. It made Tim ache in the memory of what he used to have. How that look didn’t used to be uncommon. Dick used to make him feel special and loved and warm. 

He used to look to Dick as the sunshine in the night of their lives. He relied on him so much… it only made sense, looking back, how such a thing couldn’t last. Good things never last. They’re fragile, like a butterfly’s wings. It was cruel that those moments were so beautiful if they were going to have the nerve to be so fragile.

“I didn’t know what not feeling lonely was like before I met him. He scooped me up and made me his little brother, and I was convinced he was the best big brother in the entire world and I was somehow the lucky brat who got to have him.” Tim’s vision blurred. He blinked it away and looked back at his note, finishing it up while the silence became heavy.

“He let you down didn’t he…” Dick covered his eyes with his hand, sighing. Of course Dick would let his little brother down, would probably do the same thing to him in this universe. God. He was barely capable of running Young Justice as is, treading water and desperate to get one over on the Light. While every hit they landed seemed to be returned with three.

“ _ No _ !” Tim panicked, not wanting to see this horrible story weigh down on this Dick’s shoulders. He didn’t deserve that. He had nothing to do with the problems between him and the other Dick. He surged forward and grabbed his wrist, moving his hand out of the way and looming over him, looking him in the eye to make him understand.

“It’s my fault. All of it. I wasn’t… It was never fair for me to put him on a pedestal. People don’t belong on pedestals. You just did the best you could and it was so hard and Bruce was gone and-!!!” His vision was getting blurry, his voice getting thick. Oh god he couldn’t stop the words from tumbling out.

It was Dick who stopped him, his mouth surging up and closing around Tim’s lips as a fews tears began to fall, his free hand cradling his cheek.

“Don’t cry.” Dick cooed when they parted, lingering close and licking his lips, not wanting to stop. He dragged a thumb languidly over Tim’s bottom lip. He could kiss that lip till it was swollen, but he wouldn’t do anything Tim didn’t want. 

Tim gulped and, after a pause, grabbed the sides of Dick’s head. Small, desperate sounds leaving him as they furiously made out. Kissing and grasping and desperate. Tim wanted so badly to feel close to him, to be close. He was feeling drunk on the sweet relief of it.

Dick too, desperately needed the comfort and release of tension. Weak for the insistent praise and defense of the virtue Tim laid at his counterpart’s undeserved feet. For how could an alternate version of him deserve that when he certainly didn’t? He shifted Tim’s legs till he was straddling his waist, so he had the opportunity to let his hands roam while the tragic beauty he was currently worshiping writhed on top of him. 

He had no idea how long they kept it up but they were left ruffled hair, ruffled clothes, and panting messes. Tim’s face resting in the crook of his neck.

“I shouldn’t have done that.” He whispered to Dick. His head otherwise blissfully empty.

“Stop overthinking things and just let it be.” Dick whispered back, wrapping an arm around his middle and one cradling his thighs to lift them both to the head of the bedrest. Laying them down and resuming the pleasant kissing. This time more slow, nuzzling and petting each other till they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did NOT expect this chapter to go there tbh with you!! But it did and instead of fighting it I decided to just let it go where the direction was flowing. I had planned for this tension to come to a head later but I actually think this works well here because it gives Dick a reason to be biased towards defending Tim’s side once certain things come to light. And I think it’s more realistic that flings would start out as making out, everything doesn’t need to happen all at once. You don’t have to go through all the bases every saucey encounter you have with someone.
> 
> Tim is desperately feeling lonely and stressed and closer to Dick both in proximity and emotionally than he’s been to anyone in a very long time. And Tim said just the right things that this Dick in this universe needed to hear, all of his insecurities about the job he’s doing and bruce being gone (not the same type of gone tim means but detail hasn’t been hashed out in tim’s situation yet so some major projection goes on there) really hit just right with Dick. And plus, Dick has been crushing on Tim. Pretty sure I’ve been dropping hints that he’s attracted to him the entire fic so far lol. He didn’t grow up with Tim as his little brother, he’s never met happy go lucky eager to please funny guy lil Tim. He’s just met the sultry mysterious super competent badass Tim, who has literally saved the guy he does consider his little brother and brought him a new one. So yeah, it might feel weird to some, but I think this attraction makes a lot of sense for two people who are having an emotionally complicated time right now. And are the same age.
> 
> Next chapter will have a lot of comedy in it! Damian is ripe for comedic material lol. And the relationship between him and Jason both makes me laugh (fuckin INVALID sajhfbksjdfk but you know he'd say it like that and not see the issue...) and is unendingly sweet. 
> 
> We also have a Selina cameo next so that's fun~

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in comments below! Feedback very welcome. 
> 
> Thank you for your time~ see you next chapter.


End file.
